Learning to Love Again
by kaylz93
Summary: Christian and Ana high school story. Fresh from grief Ana meets a new boy who just might be the key to moving on and being happy again. Some people wont like the start of this story but i encourage you to bear with it. HEA/No cheating. All characters belong to EL James.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE:

 _Ok so as i said this is a new story i have been toying around with for a while and this is my first fanfic story so please be kind ;) Please review. I do have a sort of plan for how i want this story to go but i would love feedback on what you think because you never know i might just use an idea you have. Oh and ofcourse all characters belong to E.L James i am just using them for my story._

Ana's POV

Back to school. The one day I have been severely dreading for the past three weeks. Ever since I lost him. Josh. My boyfriend, my best friend, my confider and the love of my life. I know that seems crazy right? I'm 15 and I thought I had met the love of my life. It seems like the stuff fairy tales are made of, the things that never happen in real life but for me it was different. I grew up with him through school and then all of a sudden in eighth grade he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. We had been together ever since. He was my first kiss, my first love and my first time. My love for him grew with each day. Then three weeks ago I got the call I never imagined in a million years I would get. His mom ringing to tell me that he was riding his bike when a drunk driver hit him and he was in bad shape in the hospital. I rushed to the hospital with my dad and when we got there he was hooked up to machines but the doctors said that the machines weren't doing anything to keep him alive, that he was gone. I honestly don't think I have ever cried as much in my life as I did that day and the many days following. Josh's funeral was probably the hardest day of my life. Saying goodbye to the person you love is a tough thing to do especially at 15. I have to admit though just how amazing his family has been towards me. They've never failed to tell me how much I meant to Josh and them and how welcome I will always be at their house. I think that's possibly meant the most to me. My dad has also been a huge support considering how hard he has tried to fight the whole boyfriend thing.

Today is going to be hard. I basically haven't left the house at all in the past three weeks except for the funeral and a couple visits to Josh's house. I don't know how I am going to deal with everyone looking at me like I'm some sort of tragedy and feeling sorry for me. My friends have tried coming round to visit but I just haven't been up to it. I know that at some point I had to leave the house but I was really hoping for more time.

I get dressed in my school uniform. I think today going to a private school is something I am thankful for, not having to find an outfit to wear. I don't have to run the risk of others judging me for not feeling like putting some amazing outfit together. After finishing getting ready for school, I head downstairs to the kitchen to grab something for breakfast and some lunch. My dad is already preparing something for me as I think some kind of gesture to tell me everything will be ok. I hope it will.

"How are you doing this morning kiddo" my dad asks without trying to look me in the eyes.

"I don't really know how to answer that question right now. I just don't know that I'm really ready to do this, but if I don't go now I may never go back. The first days always the hardest right?" I answer.

He responds by giving me a sympathetic smile.

After finishing up breakfast I say goodbye and I head out the door and down to the bus station to wait for it to take me to school. I stick my headphones in my ears and listen to some music as I ride the 20 minute drive to my school.

I arrive at school to basically everyone staring at me as if they're all looking at an accident or something. This just makes me sad thinking of Josh's accident and how everyone must have been staring at him when he was hit. As I make my way in the school I see my best friends Chelsea, Brittany and Kate and make my way to them. They're discussing what they did over the summer and how amazing it was. I think that's the difference between me and my friends. They're all beautiful girls who love to go out and put themselves out there and hook up with guys whilst I'm the one who was in a committed relationship. They love to just hang out and have fun. They're very social and everyone loves them for it. Whilst they discuss their summers and plans for the upcoming weekend, I notice a guy staring at me out the corner of my eye who has dark copper hair and grey eyes. I must admit he looks really good but I could never go there right now, at least not so soon after Josh. Maybe with time my heart might heal enough that I could find the courage to put myself out there again but for now I think I will stick with trying to heal my heart by taking a page out of my friends' books and drinking away the pain with the occasional random hook up.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE

 _I would just like to say a huge thank you to those of you who have so far followed and favourited this story. It certainly means a lot and fuels my desire to continue writing this story. Here is chapter two. all characters belong to EL James._

Ana's POV

The first day of school dragged on for what felt like forever. The more the day went on, the more that people felt the need to continue to stare at me in my depressed state. To say I was glad the day was over was probably the biggest understatement. My friends tried everything to cheer me up but nothing seemed to do the trick so now they're dragging me to the mall for some "retail therapy." I do have to admit that maybe a little bit of shopping might put a small smile on my face and distract me for maybe an hour.

"Come on Ana you can't stay like this forever. You need something to take your mind off of everything and shopping will is the perfect solution." Kate ambitiously said.

"Okay fine maybe just for an hour. I don't feel like being out all afternoon." I begrudging gave into her demands. This put a very huge smile on my three best friends' faces.

We rode the bus to the mall where we sat in the food court eating before we went off looking at shops. Well the girls sat there eating while I stared blankly into space thinking about the last time josh and I came to the mall.

"So Ana what do you think?" Chelsea asks.

"Huh?" I respond not having listened or a single clue as to what the girls have been talking about this entire time.

"First sophomore party of the year on Saturday night you down?" Britt excitedly says to me.

I think about it for a moment wondering what it would be like to go to a party essentially on my own and without josh. "Yeah sure sounds like fun." I say deciding that I should go and that maybe it might do me the world of good to get out. Besides if all else fails there will be alcohol and right now that the only thing I can think about. Drinking about the pain and the heartache.

The rest of the school week dragged on and seemed like a big blur. It felt like it was never going to end. But finally Friday afternoon arrived and it was over and suddenly I had survived my first school week back without josh. the constant starring from people seemed to slowly died down by Friday although I did notice the new guy with copper hair and beautiful grey eyes staring at me quite a few times when I would see him although I'm not too sure why seeing as he only started at our school this week so he has no real idea about what happened like everyone else. I still don't know his name yet and if I'm to be completely honest I don't really know if I want to know it right now.

Saturday has arrived. Party day. Something I have spent the entire week looking forward to. I have wondered who's going to be at this party and more specifically if the new guy will be there. partially because I don't know if I can deal with his constant starring and also because if he does it at the party then I will most definitely be approaching him to find out what his deal is and why he feels the need to stare at me. But I will admit he is good looking but I don't really want to go there now or anytime in the future. I need time to heal before I can even think about putting myself and my heart out there like that again.

It's just after 6 o'clock and the girls will be here any minute to pick me up and help me finish getting ready for the party. They have given me strict instructions that I am not to wear anything black because black is depressing and despite everything I am going through right now, I need to put on my happy party face and be social tonight. I have to admit that they're probably right about that but I still feel this awkwardness around everyone as if they have no idea how to act around me or even what they're supposed to say to me. And quite frankly I don't blame them. If I were in their shoes I probably wouldn't know what to do around me either.

Knock, knock

"Come in" I yell at the door.

"Who's ready to party?!" Kate says walking through my bedroom door.

"Hell yeah!" Britt and Chelsea yell together as they come in following behind Kate.

"Are you ready to party Ana?" Kate asks me with a knowing looking that tells me it's too late to back out now.

"Yeah I guess so" I respond hesitantly. "Are they're many people going to the party?"

"I'm pretty sure that most of our grade is going" Britt says.

"There's definitely going to be plenty of guys there that's for sure" Kate giggles.

I roll my eyes at this but then the more I think about it maybe that's something I need to do to help clear my mind. Just to hook up with someone at the party. It doesn't have to be anything serious or meaningful. that's certainly not what I need right now but, I need to just feel something cause feeling something is better than feeling nothing and, maybe a guy who's will to have a one night thing to take my mind off of everything.

"All right your outfit looks good so let's go" Chelsea excitedly says.

And off we go. Here goes nothing I think to myself.

AUTHORS NOTE 2: _So next up will be the party. I wanted it to be a seperate chapter as it will be longer than these beginning chapters have been. Its friday here in Australia so that will probably be it for this week as i need to finish off the next one over the weekend and i will post it most likely on monday. Have a great weekend!_


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE

 _Happy Monday! Firstly i would just like to say a huge thank you for the response to this story so far. Means a lot. I also want to warn you that for those really hardcore A &C shippers (I admit i am one but certainly respect stories that have them with others first) you may not like this chapter. But as i stated originally they werent going to get together straight away and there would be others. As always please review and all characters belong to EL James._

Ana's POV

We arrive at the party a little after 7:30 and it seems the party is in full swing. The party is being held at the most popular girl in our grades house. Her parents are apparently out of town so she felt that as an excuse to throw a big party inviting everyone, not that I'm complaining of course. We just clash sometimes as she's head of the cheerleading squad and can be a royal bitch sometimes but for the most part she's ok. She has even been really nice to me since Josh died which is nice. It seems she has invited everyone who is anyone in our school as I notice juniors and seniors also walking around drinking. As we walk further into the house we make our way to the kitchen where the alcohol is. I grab myself a cup and pour a beer into it, and so do the girls. We decide to walk around for a bit seeing who else is here and start mingling with everyone.

As I'm walking around with the girls, stopping to talk to different people who all cautiously ask me how I'm doing and if I'm ok, I notice that the new guy is here and happens to be casually walking around and glancing my way every now and then.

"Hey do you know who that is?" I whisper into Chelsea's ear.

"Um I think I heard someone say his name is Christian, he's new here this year obviously. Apparently he's a transfer kid, got kicked out of his old school but I'm not too sure what for. Haven't been able to find that out yet." Chelsea says back. She always seems to know everything about everyone.

I stand there wondering what it could possibly be that got this really good looking guy kicked out of a school. He looks quiet and reserved not a bad guy at all but then not everyone is always as they seem to be. Some people put on a front to show bravery in front of others but behind closed doors they're a mess. A bit like me right now. I plaster this happy smile on my face as if nothing is going on and everything is okay but inside I'm slowly dying with sadness. Maybe he looks like a really good guy but behind it all he's a terrible person which would mean I should stay away but I can't help but wonder what he's really like.

I decide I need another drink, maybe something stronger, so I head of in search of some more alcohol to drink. In the kitchen I see bottles of vodka and decide to take one out the back away from everyone. I sit down and pour myself a drink and start drinking it when I notice someone sit down next to me. It's Dale a guy who's on the football team and in a few of my classes.

"Hey Ana what are you doing all the way over here drinking by yourself?" he asks.

"Nothing I just don't feel too much like hanging around a lot of people right now. I just want to drink by myself." I respond leaning over on his shoulder when he puts his arm around me.

"Yeah I get that. I honestly can't even imagine what you must be going through having lost Josh. You guys were inseparable." He says.

"It honestly doesn't even feel real and to be honest I still don't feel like reality has hit. Like at any minute I'm going to wake up and he's going to be sitting on the couch watching football with my dad." I say with a shaky laugh.

"If ever you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on you know I'm here for you. I mean I don't know what you're going through but I'm a good listener." He says genuinely smiling at me.

"thanks." I respond smiling and lean up to kiss him on the cheek.

We sit there drinking the vodka and talking about everything but nothing and it feels nice having someone to talk to. I'm not sure at what point but after a while the alcohol starts to go both of our head and were sitting there giggling like little school kids. Suddenly he leans over and kisses me but pulls away suddenly.

"Ana I'm so sorry. I let the alcohol go to my head I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm so sorry." He apologizes profusely.

"No its fine. It's ok. I… I kind of liked it." I say shyly. I don't know at what point I became so shy I mean vie had a lot to drink and I'm certainly no virgin that's for sure. But with Dale I suddenly feel shy.

"Are you sure?" he asks hesitantly.

I respond to his question by kissing him back. In the back of my mind I'm thinking it's too soon and it's only been four weeks but for the first time in four weeks I finally feel something instead of nothing. The kiss quickly turns into a passionate one when his tongue is at my lips begging for entrance which I quickly grant him. We stand up and move away from the sight of people to behind some trees where we continue to make out at a hot and heavy rate. He slowly pulls away and asks if this is really what I want to which I respond my reaching for his shirt taking it off him showing him that this is exactly what I want right now. He continues to kiss me and slowly removes my shirt.

We're lying there together cuddled up in the grass silently. It was nice to have a distraction but my mind is spinning right now about what's just happened. I just slept with someone other than Josh and I'm not too sure how I feel about this right now. On one hand I feel a bit guilty but on the other hand I feel good. This had to happen at some point and as weird as it sounds I'm glad it was with a guy like Dale who understands and respects where my head is at right now.

"Hey you're really quiet right now. What's going on inside that head of yours?" he finally asks.

"Just thinking about how I feel about this that's all." I say.

"You don't regret this do you? I mean I kept asking if you were ok if you didn't want to do this you should have said something." He responds.

"No I don't regret it at all. To be honest right now the distraction was exactly what I needed it's just weird to sleep with someone other than Josh. He's the only other guy I've ever slept with. It's just different." I say trying to reassure him.

"Different good I hope." He whispers.

I nod my head and smile telling him that everything is ok. We decide it best if we get up and get dressed and re-join the party especially since it's been a while since we've seen anyone and people might be beginning to wonder what's happened to us. We decide it best to keep what happened between us but talk about the possibility that it could happen again. I think I would like that. Dale has always been a good guy and I'm not worried about him telling anyone and he understands I'm certainly not looking for a relationship right now.

I re-join my friends who are sitting around chatting to others. I can't wipe the smile off my face and my friends have noticed I seem a happier than I was earlier.

"You look mighty happy there Ana." Kate points out.

"I think I might have just had a bit too much to drink." I giggle as I tell her. She doesn't say anymore or asks more questions meaning that for now she's dropping this subject.

It's a little after midnight and time to go home. I'm staying with the girls tonight so I don't have to worry about my dad seeing me a little drunk and I end up in trouble. We all head back to Britt's house where we go to her room and settle into our sleeping bags on the floor and stay up chatting about the party for a while. The girls talk about the boys they made out with and I just keep quiet not wanting to raise any suspicions as to what I did at the party.

"So Ana where did you disappear to there for a while?" Chelsea asks. Obviously having noticed I slipped away for a while.

"I just went down the back by myself to have a few drinks. I was feeling really overwhelmed with all the people and wasn't feeling to social." I say dismissively.

"You should have said something we would have joined you." Britt says.

"That's ok. I just wanted to be alone for a while. No offence." I say.

"I know things seem tough right now but eventually you have to realise that you have to move on. I know you love Josh and you always will but you have to put that behind you and move forward. Deep down you know that that's what Josh would want for you. To be happy." Kate says sincerely.

"Yeah I know that. I guess I'm just still in the phase where it doesn't quite feel real that I will never see him again. I'm still living in the fantasy that he's not gone and any moment he's coming back. But the reality is he's not coming back and I know I need to accept that. But right now I'm just not ready to move on and into another relationship. Part of that is a fear I have of losing someone else. I don't know I could go through this again." I say spilling some of my deepest darkest fears.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense but you can't spend your life trying to live on the safe side. Eventually you have to take that leap of faith." Chelsea says.

"I know." I say quietly.

With that we say good night. I lay there for a while thinking about what Kate and Chelsea have said. Deep down I know they're right but I'm okay with playing things on the safe side. For now.

AUTHORS NOTE 2: _Okay please dont hate me for that. But in some respects i felt the need to not actually describe their encounter becuase i do want to leave my first actual lemon for Ana and Christian and i know some people like myself dont like reading about Ana or Christian sleeping with others so i rather just leave it as implied. Ive almost finished the next chapter so i hope to have that up in the next day or two._


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE:

 _Once again thank you for the response so far to this story. Im glad that people are enjoying it so far and arent hating on Ana engaging with someone else. Heres chapter four. All characters belong to EL James._

Ana's POV

Monday comes and it's time to go to school. I'm a little worried about running into Dale after Saturday night but I'm hoping that things will go okay and won't be too awkward. I'm also worried about running into the new guy "Christian". He seems intense but I can't help the feeling that his constant staring is something more. I'm really conflicted on how I feel. I know the girls are right that I need to bring myself to move on, and I feel like if I got to know Christian maybe he could be that guy but I'm just not ready to put myself out there just yet. I want to experience other things, or more specifically other people, before I go committing myself to another relationship. I'm sitting in the kitchen having breakfast when my dad walks in.

"Morning kiddo." He says.

"Morning dad." I respond with half a mouth full of cereal.

"So I didn't get to see you yesterday when you came home, how was the party Saturday night?" he asks curiously. I have this feeling he knows that I got drunk but doesn't want to say it allowed rather he's maybe waiting for me to admit it. That's probably not going to happen.

"Yeah it was alright. Nothing too exciting." I tell him whilst he continues to eye me off.

"Okay. Well I have to get going to work I will see you this afternoon. I love you." He says.

"Thanks dad love you too." I say as he walks out the door.

After I finish up eating I head out the door and down to the bus stop. As I'm waiting for the bus Dale arrives. He looks really nice today and I can't help but think about what we did on Saturday night at the party and if there's any chance of there maybe being a repeat of it.

"Hey Ana." He smiles at me.

"Hey dale" I reply smiling back at him.

"How are you today?" he asks.

"I'm good and you?" I ask.

"Yeah good." He replies then pauses. "I had a really good time on Saturday night." he adds quietly.

I smile and reply "me too."

"We should maybe get together and hang out again soon?" he asks hopeful.

"Yeah id like that." I say.

The bus arrives and we find a seat together and fall into a comfortable silence thinking about our conversation. I would love to hang out with him again and need to work out a time when maybe my dad is at work and he could come over. As I'm thinking about this my phone vibrates informing me of a text message. It's from my dad letting me know he won't be home until late tonight and that gives me an idea.

"Hey what are you doing after school?" I ask Dale.

"Nothing whys that?" he replies.

"Want to come over this afternoon after school and we can do homework together and hang out?" I ask. "My dad won't be home."

"Yeah okay sounds good to me." He smiles grinning at me.

We get to school and have to part ways to go to class. As I'm walking along not looking where I'm going, I bump into something hard dropping my books on the ground. I bend down to pick them up when the person starts apologizing I look up to see who it is and I'm met with the most amazing grey eyes I have ever seen in my life. If I could believe that such a thing as love at first sight existed then I would possibly consider this to be it. I'm at a loss for words. I just literally bumped into Christian the guy who's been staring at me for the last week and suddenly I'm completely at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry let me help you." He says in the sexiest voice I've ever heard.

"I… I'm sorry I... I wasn't watching where I was going." I stutter out.

"It's fine as long as you're ok." He says.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I say. I then quickly grab my books and walk as fast as possible away him. I can't believe that just happened. That I wasn't walking where I was going and the one person I bumped into was the last person I wanted to. I sneak a glance back over my shoulder and notice he's still standing there watching me walk away. I turn back around and continue walking away at a very fast pace.

The day seems to drag on. In my last class of the day maths, the teacher tells us we will be having a new student moved to our class. In walks none other than Christian and I can't help but feel like this isn't going to end well seeing as the only spare seat in the classroom is next to me. The teacher tells him to take a seat and directs him to the seat vacant next to me. I feel like all eyes are on me. He takes a seat then pulls his books and pens out to start the lesson. The teacher starts writing on the board and a quick glance to my side, I notice that Christian isn't paying attention to the teacher but rather staring at me. I feel his intense gaze burning a hole in my face. I decide I need to find out exactly what this guy's problem is. I rip a piece of paper out of my notebook and write him a note.

 _Why do you keep staring at me?_

I pass it to him and watch him out of the corner of my eye read it. I then notice that he scrunches the piece of paper up and throws it inside his notebook. Okay seriously what is wrong with this guy? He can't even answer my simple question!

Class comes to an end and he quickly packs up his stuff and heads towards the door of the classroom to exit. I decide to chase after him. When we get into the hallways I call out his name but he continues to ignore me. Eventually we get outside the building, and I catch up to him.

"Hey what's your problem? Why are you ignoring me?" I ask him. He finally turns around and looks me in the eye.

"I'm not ignoring you I just don't have anything to say to you." He says.

"Well I've got quite a bit to say to you. I want to know why it is you feel the need to keep staring at me all the time. It's hard enough as it is having the entire school stare at me like I'm some walking accident after what I've been going through recently, but to have a guy who's only been at the school for a week and doesn't even know about what happened staring at me, is just too much and I want to know why. I'm not going to stop asking until you tell me!" I realise that I just yelled this at him and people are starting to look at us wondering what's going on.

Christian grabs my arm and pulls me away into the parking lot and before I can register what is happening his lips are on mine kissing me. It starts out soft and gentle and then it becomes needy. At that point I quickly pull away realising this is not what's meant to be happening right now. He's looking at me intensely then he begins to talk.

"I think you're incredibly beautiful and I like you okay. That's why I keep looking at you. I just can't help myself." He says embarrassed that he's just confessed his big secret.

This time I'm quiet and have nothing to say to him. This is what I didn't want. I didn't want to fall for him. I wanted to keep my distance and right now all I can do is walk away.

I get on the bus and see Dale waving at me. I sit down next to him hoping to distract myself with him coming over this afternoon to hang out while my dad isn't home. Shortly we arrive at my bus stop and get off the bus and begin to walk to my house. I notice dad's car isn't in the driveway so I know we're still in the clear. We walk in and set our bags down at the kitchen table. I ask Dale if he would like a drink then go to the fridge getting us out a can of coke each. I hand him his coke and he says thanks.

"So where do you want to start?" I ask.

"How about this history assignment?" he replies.

"Sure sounds good. Do you want to work here or in my room?" I ask.

"Hmmm maybe your room?" he suggests.

I stand up grabbing my stuff and lead him to my room. We settle in me on my bed and him sitting at my desk. We've been quietly working on our assignments for about half an hour when Dale comes over and sits on the bed next to me. He leans over my shoulder moving my hair out of the road so he can lightly kiss it. I turn my head to look at him and his eyes are asking the question and I respond my kissing him. We move the books off the bed then lay down next to each other and continue kissing whilst removing each other's clothes.

We're lying in bed cuddled up to each other when my phone buzzes next to the bed. I pick it up and see it's my dad letting me know he will be home with dinner in about 25 minutes. I quickly get up and start getting dressed.

"Is everything okay?" Dale asks.

"You have to get dressed and go my dad will be here in 20 minutes." I say panicking.

At this he quickly picks up his clothes and gets dressed in lightning speed. He quickly picks up all his books and packs them into his bag then heads to the door but not before giving me a quick kiss on the lips and a quick goodbye.

Once he's gone I quickly fix myself up before my dad gets home. I tidy up my bed and go out to the kitchen when I hear my dad walk through the door.

"Hi princess how was your day?" he asks me whilst he sets the Chinese takeout on the table.

"It was good. How was your day?" I reply.

"Nothing special just the same old stuff." He says back.

We sit in a comfortable silence whilst we eat our dinner every now and then making small talk. When dinner is finished I wash up then let dad know I have a tonne of homework to get done so I'm going to my room. I tell him good night then make my way to my room to get cracking on the homework that didn't get done this afternoon whilst Dale was over.

After I finish my homework a couple of hours later, I get ready for bed then slip into it lying awake think about a certain set of beautiful grey eyes and their very handsome owner as I slip into a peaceful sleep.

AUTHORS NOTE 2: _So I hope you enjoyed Ana and Christians first official meeting. I want to do a chapter from Christians POV but at this point i dont think it will be long enough so maybe further into the story i will but for now im going to stick to Ana's. I have a busy day today but im hoping to get another chapter written for an update for you tomorrow. Have a great day!_


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE

 _Firstly sorry there wasnt a new chapter yesterday things were a little hectic at work so i didnt get the chance to write one and then i had a bit of trouble writting this chapter but ive just finished it so i hope this makes up for the lack of one yesterday. Also thanks for the love so far i hope you continue to enjoy it. All characters belong to EL James._

Ana's POV

The week seems to go by slowly as always and I spend the week actively avoiding Christian where possible. I know from his confession that he likes me and truth be told there's something I like about him but I'm just not ready to pursue him so I find it easier to just avoid him where possible. History class has been hard with him sitting next to me and staring at me all lesson long. I continue hanging out with Dale each afternoon after school and things seem good there but I'm worried that he thinks this is going somewhere more. He hasn't said anything at this point but it's just this strange feeling that I have. Another guy in one of my classes asked me if we could get together to do homework at his house yesterday afternoon. I was pretty sure he was only asking me over for one thing which was fine with me and I turned out to be right. He's a really good looking guy and I had heard he was really good in bed and people certainly weren't wrong. We spent a bit of time together afterwards having a few drinks and letting all the stress slip away. I arrived home late last night; dad had already gone to bed so he luckily didn't see me. I had messaged him to tell him I was with the girls so he wouldn't worry about me but I think after all I have gone through he is worried I'm slipping away.

I'm going to see Josh's family today and have lunch with them. I'm really nervous about this because I haven't seen them since the funeral but his mum messaged me and asked me to lunch so I couldn't say no.

I get ready to go over to their house saying goodbye to my dad on the way.

"I'm off to Josh's parents' house for lunch dad." I say.

"Okay say hello to them for me." He says.

"I will. Love you." I tell him.

"Love you too." He says back.

I arrive at their house and after knocking on the front door, I'm greeted by his mum Donna and dad Brett. They welcome me into the living room where we all sit down.

"How are you Ana? We haven't seen you in a while." Donna asks me.

"I'm doing okay just been busying myself with school mostly. How are you guys doing?" I respond.

"We're okay. It's been hard but we're getting there. We've returned to work and now we're just trying to move forward with our lives mostly." Brett tells me. "How's school?"

"It's okay. It's honestly not the same without Josh but I'm getting there. I've mostly just been hanging out with my friends and keeping to myself." I say quietly. I don't know if I could ever talk to them about meeting Christian or any other guy for that matter. I mean I loved their son I don't think I could tell them that I like someone else.

"You know Ana, I know you probably don't want to talk about this with me or Brett of all people but, I want you to know that it's okay if you meet someone else. I know that maybe that's the last thing on your mind right now but eventually you should move on. You deserve to be happy and someday someone out there is going to come along and make you happy again. Josh would want that for you whether you're ready to admit to that or not." Donna tells me sincerely.

"Thanks I appreciate that. Honestly it is something I've thought about recently but as you said I'm just not ready to move on just yet. I still struggle with the reality his gone and I think until I fully accept it I can't possibly put myself out there with someone else. I'm also scared of putting myself out there and losing the person I love again. I don't know if I could cope and come back from that again." I confess to her.

"I know it's hard now but eventually you will get there and unfortunately that's just the risk you have to take in any relationship but life's too short to sit around being scared of the what ifs. You just have to live each day and treasure it." Brett tells me.

We move to the kitchen to have lunch. We sit there talking about various things including my dad and more about school. I honestly miss coming over to their house all the time and chatting with them. They were like my second parents and Donna is like the mum I never had. We always talked about anything and everything. She was even the one to talk to me when Josh and I made the decision to have sex. She talked to me like a daughter about being safe and taking precautions because as much as she loved me, she would kill me if she had to become a grandma. She has always been there for me and I will forever be grateful.

After lunch I say goodbye and promise to come over for lunch again soon. Donna and I even made plans to get coffee one day after school this week. I'm glad we're going to go back to how it was before because I've honestly missed having her as someone to talk to in my life.

I head home and find my dad watching television so I sit down on the coach and tell him about lunch with Donna and Brett and the things we talked about. Dad says he agrees with them in that I need to try to move on and find happiness again because it's killing him to see my unhappy. I tell him that I will try to be happier and think about moving on but it's hard and I just don't think I'm there yet.

I tell dad that I'm going to head out for a while and that I'm thinking I might drop by the cemetery because I really want to visit Josh. I decline his offer for him to join me telling him I just need to talk to Josh by myself.

I get to the cemetery and go to Josh's headstone. I sit down next to it placing the flowers I bought with me on the other side.

"Hey babe it's me Ana. How are you doing? I'm doing okay but I miss you a lot. I went back to school last Monday. It was hard to do. Everyone was staring at me with sympathy. It was like they were just waiting for me to breakdown or something. School wasn't the same without you there next to me. But it feels like gradually each day is just getting a little bit better and more tolerable. So I have to confess something to you and I'm scarred to tell you about it. So…. I met this guy. He's new this year and his name is Christian. He seems really nice but he's very closed off and I'm not sure what to make of that. He told me that he likes me and he thinks I'm really pretty and… he kissed me. But I don't know what to do. I'm not ready to move on from you yet. My heart just aches at the thought of loving someone other than you. I'm scared of getting hurt but I can't explain it. I feel safe with him it's like he's subconsciously telling me it's going to be okay. I hope that you're okay with this. I had lunch with your parents today and they told me its okay to move on. I didn't tell them about Christian but they told me that deep down you would want me to move on and be happy. I think deep down I know that I'm just scared to admit it." I pause for a while just sitting there. Taking everything in and playing back memories in my mind.

"I hope you're doing okay up there and partying it up. I hope that wherever you are that you've found peace and are looking down on me and are proud of me and that you're looking out for me. I love you and miss you more that words could ever possibly describe Josh." I sit there crying for a little bit at my confessions to him. After a while I find enough strength to get up and walk away and head home.

When I get home I have a very quiet dinner with my dad then head off to bed telling him it's been a long day and that I just need a good night's sleep. Once I've gotten ready for bed and hoped in, I lay there thinking about everything that's happen today and my various conversations with my dad and Josh's parents and their insistence that I move on from Josh and find happiness. I can see that my happiness possibly lies with Christian but for now I'm happy with the casualness of things with Dale and Justin and possibly another guy who wants to hang out with me at his house tomorrow.

AUTHORS NOTE 2: _Ok so i know this chapter is a little repetitive but i felt it necessary to have Ana talk things over with his parents and essentially have their permission so to speak. This was a bit of a hard one to write as ive never actually been through what Ana is going through so i hope it sounded ok. Im going to be doing a little time jump in the coming chapters as i want to move this story along a little bit just so everyone is aware its coming. As always please review i love to hear your feedback. Hope to have another chapter done for tomorrow._


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE

 _Firstly happy friday! Secondly i just want to address a couple of things. Yes this is a short chapter for two reasons; first its a filler chapter i needed to set up for the next chapter which is another interaction between Christian and Ana and second i needed to put it in to clear up a few things. Yesterday i received a few reviews calling out Ana's behaviour as being whorish and slutty. It was never my intention for her to come across that way and thats certainly not how i wanted this story to go or to be viewed so i apologize for that and after re-reading the last part of the last chapter i can see how that image would have come across to people so again im sorry for that. i never intended for Ana to sleep with someone else other than Dale and ive made that somewhat clear in this chapter, i realise i probably should have done that in the last chapter and as i said before this is my first fanfic so ive learnt from that mistake. In saying that i do want people to stick with me as i said in the beginning they werent going to get together straight away that it would take a bit for them to get there and i wanted to explore things before they got together but again i never wanted Ana to come off the way people are saying she is. Anyway i just wanted to clear that up and give you a little something before the weekend. All characters belong to EL James._

Ana's POV

I wake up Sunday morning feeling refreshed and ready for the day. My dad tell me he is going fishing today and asks me if I would like to join him, I tell him yes that I would love to. I was supposed to hang out with another guy in my grade today but I've decided against it in favour of spending time with my dad. After breakfast I have a shower and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt seeing as it's a rare warm day outside today then head down to meet my dad so we can head off.

We arrive at the lake 20 minutes later and after putting the boat into the water we head out to a great spot that we usually head off to. When we arrive my dad cuts the motor and we pick up our fishing rods and cast them into the water hoping to get a bite.

"It's been a while since we've done this Annie." My dad says to me.

"Yeah I know I was just thinking about that actually." I tell him.

"So have you heard from your mother lately?" dad asks me after a short silence.

"Not for a couple of weeks. She seems too busy right now to want to talk to me so I haven't really bothered too much with calling her." I tell him.

"You know that isn't true Annie. She loves you and cares about you a lot she just has a funny way of showing It." he tells me.

"I know. It's just better to not get my hopes up that's all. Then that way she can't crush them." I say.

He doesn't say anything after that. I've always had a very strained relationship with my mother. She's always been more interested in guys than she has in me. I guess that's why things didn't work out between her and my dad and so I stayed living with him rather than moving all over the countryside with my mother each time she found someone else with money that would supposedly look after her. This has also caused a lot of fights not only between her and my dad but also between me and her. I always come second best and we can go week's sometime months without talking and it's honestly fine with me because each time we talk she doesn't seem interested in anything I have to say anyway. It's been years since I've actually seen her in person. I think the last time I was twelve. She came to visit and left after a day. I think that was the point I realised she didn't really want anything to do with me so I stopped caring and trying.

Dad and I spend hours out on the boat just relaxing and talking every now and then whilst we fish. We catch quite a few that we will take back with us and dad will clean them up when we get home before he freezes them for us to eat later on in the week. We talk about the coming week and the things we have on at school and work including an overnight trip he has to do to Portland for work. I secretly hate when he goes away for the night as I hate staying home by myself but I know how important these trips are for his work so I don't say anything just telling him I will be okay. I tell him that I was thinking about going through my room and having a clean out of sorts and possibly even a garage sale to sell a few things I've never worn or used that are still in perfect condition. He says he's got a few things he would like to get rid of so a garage sale would be perfect. We talk about organising this for Saturday in two weeks' time to give us enough time to clean everything out.

We arrive home and I head upstairs to my room so I can have a shower after being on a boat and smelling like fish all day. After I finish up I head downstairs to help dad make some dinner. We decide on a simply chicken stir-fry and once its finished we sit down at the kitchen table to enjoy it.

After dinner, we settle into the lounge room to watch a bit of television to wind down after the day. We don't talk too much after that, then a couple of hours later I decide to head to bed. Once I've gotten ready for bed I hop in and suddenly sleep consumes me.

AUTHORS NOTE 2: _So i have just about finished the next chapter and will have it up on monday. Have a great weekend!_


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE

 _Happy Friday! Ok so i firstly want to say im so sorry that i didnt post this on monday when i said i would. I spent monday watching the Super Bowl, was nice to see the Broncos win and for Peyton Manning to most likely be going out on a high, although im a Seahawks fan so i didnt care who won either way! but its been an incredibly crazy week for me at work otherwise and i just didnt get the chance to post and im hoping this chapter makes up for it! All characters belong to EL James._

Ana's POV

It's Saturday and today dad and I are having a yard sale. We've been through the house thoroughly and have compiled together everything we don't need or want any more to sell. We have managed to put quite a fair bit of stuff together that we are hoping to get rid of. We've sorted it into sections of clothing, household items, kitchen stuff, furniture and various items. I'm just hoping to sell enough of my stuff so that I can put some money together to hopefully put towards a car. I will be sixteen soon and will be able to get my licence so it would be nice to have my own car to drive around.

We have everything set up on the yard ready to go and it's almost 8am and we have a few people starting to show up already which is certainly a good sign. They start browsing around seeing what we have and even picking up a few things and buying them. Dad and I make small talk as we watch people having a look and buying different things noticing that we seem to be doing quite well and are making a bit of money and things seem to be going quickly.

After an hour or so I notice an expensive looking black car pull up and out gets a beautiful looking women in her mid-forties I would say, her daughter who looks to be in middle school and a boy who I come to realise it Christian the boy from school who seems to be infatuated with me. It's then I realise that this must be his mother and sister and I begin to freak out a little because they are here at my house. I try to hide my face a little so he can't see me but it doesn't seem to work as he spots me right away. He gives me a shy wave so I give him a small wave back. Whilst his mother and sister are having a look around he decides to make his way over to me to which I immediately start stressing.

"Hey Ana." He says when he reaches me.

"Hey Christian." I say back quietly.

"I didn't realise you lived here and that you were having a yard sale." He says making things a little awkward between us.

"Yeah my dad and I decided it was time to clean out a few things." I say. We continue to stand there for a while in an awkward silence not really knowing what to say to each other. I keep running our last encounter through my head and things between us in class the last few weeks have been anything but normal. His constant stare is distracting to say the least.

So….. I was wondering if… maybe you might want to maybe hang out with me sometime?" he says nervously in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know Christian. Maybe. I will think about it." I tell him. Honestly I don't know if I want to hang out with Christian. He seems like a nice person on the surface but the rumours of him and why he got kicked out of his last school that have been circulating around have me worried. I'm also concerned about the fact that he's been at school now for a month and doesn't seem to have any friends. At least none that I've seen him hanging around or talking to at any point. He just seems to keep to himself and doesn't say much to anyone.

"Okay. I just think that maybe we could maybe be friends or something." He says quietly back to me.

"Yeah I don't know Christian. I don't know anything about you and if I'm to be quite honest that worries and scares me a lot. You seem like such a closed off person that I'm worried about the real you who's hiding behind that cold exterior." I say back.

"I don't let a lot of people in and I'm a very closed off person Ana. I don't have many friends because I just don't seem to get along very well with people. I know that might sound strange but it's the truth and I just want to be honest with you so that maybe you might give me a chance and get to know me and realise that I'm not a bad guy I've just gone through a lot that makes life hard sometimes." He tells me sincerely. I stand looking at him after he says this not really sure how to respond. He's being honest which is good but I still have my doubts about him.

"We'll see Christian." I tell him.

His mother and sister approach us after we stand together in yet another awkward silence.

"Hi honey who's your friend here?" she says very sweetly to him.

"This is Ana. We go to school together and she's in a couple of my classes. This is her house and yard sale. Ana this is my mum Grace and my sister Mia." He introduces us.

"Hi Ana. It's nice to meet you. It's nice to finally meet one of Christian's friends from school." She says very lovingly to me and I can't help but wonder the meaning behind it. Has she never met any Christian's friends before?

"Hi it's nice to meet the both of you." I say back politely to her.

"You have got some really good stuff here that we've picked up today." She says to me making conversation.

"Thanks. I'm glad that you managed to find a few things you liked." I say to her.

"Well we better get going we have a busy morning ahead of us. It was really nice to meet you Ana. Please know that any of Christian's friends are welcome at our home anytime. I hope to see you again sometime soon." Grace says to me in a very sincere voice.

"Thank you." I say back not really knowing how to respond to Grace's statement about being welcome at their house. Christian and I are not even friends at this point so I certainly don't see myself going over there anytime soon.

"Bye Ana. I will see you at school on Monday." Christian says to me and after his mother walks away he turns and says "please think about what I said about us being friends. I really would like for us to get to know each other and become friends. I think we could be really good friends."

"I will think about it Christian." I tell him as he jogs away to catch up with his family.

I watch them walk off, get into their car and drive away. I stand there for a while thinking about our encounter and wondering if there is even the slightest possibility that maybe Christian and I could be friends at any point and I hope that maybe we can but I feel like I need to know more about him for that to happen. He's such a mystery that I worry about being friends with someone that I know absolutely nothing about.

Dad and I continue with the yard sale and it seems to have died down at lunch time so we decide to pack up anything that's leftover and give it to goodwill so we don't have to keep stuff we don't want lying around. We tally up the money and we seem to have done really well selling a few big furniture items meaning that I've ended up with about $500 and dad about the same. I'm really happy about this because it means I have more money to put towards a car in a few months' time.

Dad and I spend the afternoon taking what's left to goodwill then come home and sink onto the couch after such an exhausting day. We decide it best to order take out pizza as neither one of us has any energy at all to cook something. The pizza arrives a short time later and we sit down and watch some sports on the TV whilst we eat our pizza.

"So I saw you talking for a while today to some boy. Who was that?" my dad asks out of nowhere.

"Um that's just a guy from my school Christian. He's in a few of my classes." I tell him.

"Are you guys' friends or something?" he tries to pry.

"Um I'm not really sure. He's new and we don't really know each other right now." I say.

"Okay. Well you know it's okay to have friends who are boys right? I'm not going to bite their heads off or anything you know." He says with a chuckle.

"I know dad. But I'm being honest he's new at school and I don't really know him all that well so I'm really not sure about the whole friends thing." I tell him sincerely.

"Okay sweetie but I just want you to know that it's okay and you guys seemed to be chatting away so I figured you must have been friends or something that's all." he tells me.

"We were just chatting about school nothing important." I say.

He's quiet after that which I'm thankful for. These are conversations that I really don't want to have with my dad. Talking boys with him whether they be friends or not is way too uncomfortable. After a while I decide that I'm going to turn in for the night. Standing up I say good night to my dad and make my way up the stairs to my room. I decide to read for a little before bed knowing that I'm not tired enough to actually go to sleep but I don't feel like watching TV any longer. I find myself distracted whilst reading thinking of Christian and his proposition to be friends. I feel like we are just not in a position right now to actually be friends and with that being said I know that first thing Monday at school I know that I need to tell him this. I can't keep stringing him along thinking something might happen when in reality he's not the type of guy I need right now. Maybe someday down the track but not right now. Right now I want to keep what I have with Dale and hop that one day things will be right to be with Christian.

AUTHORS NOTE: _Ok so i hope this makes up for the lack of posting this week and im hoping to even put up another chapter over the weekend plus one on monday. The time jump i talked about a couple chapters ago will be coming soon so i will let you know when. As always please review and have a great weekend!_


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTE

 _Hi guys! Sorry this didnt go up on monday i got busy at work and didnt get the chance. I hope people are still enjoying this story and it would be nice to hear from people what theyre thinking however if you are going to leave hateful comments then please take them elsewhere. no one is forcing you to read this so simple if you dont like it dont read it. With that said i hope you like this chapter. All characters belong to EL James._

Ana's POV

The weeks seem to go by in a bit of a blur with the same basic routine. Get up, go to school, come home, do homework, eat dinner and go to bed. I see Dale at least once a week and that seems to be working fine and Christian seems to be getting the slight hint that I don't think it's best for us to be friends right now, but the thing is I just don't seem to be finding much enjoyment in my life. Yeah sure I hang out with my girlfriends every weekend and we go shopping or to the movies and mix in a few parties and sleepovers and it all makes for fun weekends but I just feel like I'm going through the motions and not really living. I've seen a therapist Dr Flynn a few times and he seems to think its normal but I just want to feel something more to say that I'm really truly happy and not just fake happy. I just want to bring back the feeling of content I had with Josh. I long for those days to come back and I worry if I will ever have that true happiness again. I turned sixteen recently and got my licence which was exciting and my dad helped me to buy a car. A second hand VW bug in blue which is the coolest thing ever and I love driving around in it.

It's almost Thanksgiving time and dad and I are hosting all of our family this year so we've been tidying up the yard and preparing to have all the family here. His parents are coming plus his brother and his wife and their children, as well as my dad's sister and her husband and kids. We haven't seen them since Christmas so I'm looking forward to seeing them all and catching up with them. I recently talked to my mum who again made excuses as to why she couldn't come and visit me on Thanksgiving which I'm honestly not even worried about. I just told her it was fine and she said she's sure we could see other another time but deep down I knew it would probably be a while before that ever happens. I'm also going to be visiting Josh's family on Thanksgiving and having dinner with them which I'm a little nervous about because I haven't seen any of them besides his parents since the funeral.

I wake early on Thanksgiving morning to get up and start cooking the turkey. I prepared it all last night all I have to do is put it in the oven and let it cook. I make my way to the kitchen and notice my dad must not be up yet so I start to put the turkey in the oven and set the timer. I decide to cook some breakfast for dad and myself and just as I'm plating it up he emerges from the hallway.

"Mmmmm something smells good in here." He says as he kisses me on the forehead.

"Breakfast. Bacon and eggs on toast. I just finished cooking it after I put the turkey into the oven." I tell him.

"Thanks I'm starving and I thought you would be up early to put the turkey in. I'm glad you can cook because if it were up to me there would be no turkey for Thanksgiving." He chuckles.

"Yes well I've seen your cooking attempts and I guess it is lucky I can cook otherwise we would live off of take out." I joke with him.

We sit down to eat breakfast together ad discuss the plans for today.

"So the family should all start arriving about 9ish so we can all sit down to watch the parade and football games together. Then we can maybe have lunch about 1 if it's ready by then." Dad says.

"Yeah it should be ready about then. I will prepare the salads and stuff about 12 and have that all ready to go so all we will have to do is put the turkey out." I tell him.

"Sounds good Annie. Now tell me what time are you going to Josh's parents' house?" he asks.

"dinner is at six so I was thinking of maybe heading over about five or so if that's ok with you?" I ask.

"Yeah of course I was just wondering that was all." he says.

After breakfast we pack up the table and wash everything up. I head off to have a shower and to get dressed for the day ahead. It's not too long before the family all arrive and Thanksgiving is in full swing of fun and festivities. We watch the Thanksgiving Day parade before putting the football on. The boys decide it to be a great idea to go outside and play a game of their own leaving the girls inside to talk. Talk goes around about how everyone is doing and how school and work are. Every now and then they direct a question to me and have even asked about how I'm doing after Josh. I tell them I'm getting there and that school is going well. I hope this will keep them happy and keep them from asking more questions I don't want to answer. I love my family but sometimes they can get a bit personal and ask too many questions I don't want to answer.

I set out preparing all of the salads and set the table getting ready for lunch. My grandmother offers to help me but I politely decline telling her I have it covered and there's really not a lot left to be done. Truth is she can be a little overbearing at times I just want to have a break from the family. The turkey is ready so I get it out of the oven and set it down on the table, then go around and let everyone know that lunch is ready to eat. We all sit down and go around the table telling each other what we are all thankful for. I say that I'm thankful for my family and friends for being there for me during tough times and knowing that I can always count on them. We all dig in and enjoy lunch whilst talking about anything and everything including Christmas plans. They will all come back to ours again for Christmas as the traditional rule is we all take turns and whoever holds Thanksgiving also holds Christmas. I'm just glad we don't have to do any travelling this year. It becomes a lot having to travel to California where my Aunt and Uncle live twice in a month.

After lunch is all finished we sit around chatting and watching the games until its almost five and I decide I'm going to get going over to Josh's parents' house for dinner. I tell everyone goodbye and that I will be home later and head out the door. As I'm driving along I'm flooded with memories of Thanksgiving dinners with Josh's family and it makes me get a little sad and miss him just that little bit more and knowing that when I arrive at his house he won't be there to greet me at the door like he has the last couple of years.

I arrive at their house and am showered with hugs and kisses on the cheek as I walk through the door by his family. His grandmother holds me the longest telling me how much she's missed me and how she hopes I'm doing ok before being told by her husband to stop smothering me. I laugh at that before he gives me the biggest hug I think I've ever received and everyone laughs. I find myself slowly relaxing and all the nerves I had built up slowly disappear. These people all treated me like family and I never knew if it was just because of Josh or if it was because they genuinely liked me and after tonight I know it's because they genuinely consider me to be family which makes me a little sad knowing I never will actually get the chance to become a part of the family properly. You could tell tonight that someone was missing but it didn't stop everyone from having a good time and laughing.

At the end of the night I say my goodbyes to everyone and am once again smothered by hugs and kisses. Everyone tells me that they hope to see me again at Christmas that I'm always welcome to their family celebrations which makes me get a little teary eyed. I thank them and tell them that I will definitely come over for Christmas dinner before getting in my car and heading off home.

On my way I'm momentarily distracted by a familiar looking car parked near my house. As I pull up I notice its Christian's car and decide to get out and approach him. When I approach his window he rolls it down and smiles a million dollar smile at me.

"hey." He says casually.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" I ask.

"I was hoping to see you to wish you a happy thanksgiving." He says.

"Well thanks. Happy thanksgiving to you too." I say back. Unsure what else to say to him.

"I really wish you would give more thought to us being friends. I feel like we would make good friends Ana." He tells me.

"I just don't think we should be friends Christian. I'm sorry. Look I have to go my dad is probably wondering where I am." I say and before I can turn around and walk back to my car Christian pins me to his car and starts kissing me passionately. Our tongues dance together in sync and we stand there making out. Breathless we pull away from each other and I stand there speechless. That kiss was amazing and full of electricity and passion but before I can do anything else he gets back into his car and says goodbye. I stand there dumbstruck by what just happened. I get back into my car and drive down the road to home.

When I get inside I notice the celebrations are still in full swing and the adults have had quite a bit of alcohol making them very talkative and wanting to talk to me but after a dinner filled with emotion and not to mention the strange run in I had with Christian Grey I find myself wanting to get into bed and have a good night's sleep. I tell everyone good night and that I will see them in the morning.

I find myself heading out onto the balcony for a little while to get some fresh air before I turn in. it's not long before my dad finds me out there and sits down next to me.

"Hey pumpkin what are you out here thinking about?" he asks me.

"Not a lot just thinking about dinner tonight with Josh's family." I say.

"Yeah you didn't say much when you got home. How was it?" he asks.

"It was tough and a little strange. I'm so used to him always being there and celebrating with his family without him just didn't seem right. But you know his family just welcomed me in they always have and they consider me a part of their family and I get sad thinking about how I never really will be now." I tell him.

"You will always be a part of that family no matter what sweetheart. Don't think about it too much. They love you for who you are and always have and nothing will ever change that. You don't need to be married to be a part of their family." He tells me.

"I know that. I just miss Josh and wish things weren't the way they were." I say.

"I know but have faith that everything will be okay." He says as he hugs me.

"Thanks dad. Good night." I say.

"Good night Annie." He replies.

With that I head to bed and fall asleep after a long day.

AUTHORS NOTE: _So ive almost finished the next chapter and hope to have it up before the end of the week. On a side note i saw Dakota's new movie HTBS at an advanced screening the other day and loved it! im going to see it again tomorrow when it officially comes out here in Australia and i cant wait! Im also excited that filiming for the next movie has officially begun! Have a great day!_


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHORS NOTE

 _Hi guys Happy Monday! I hope youve all had a good weekend and have had the chance to see HTBS ive seen it three times now and just love it! Anyways im moving this story along a little and i hope you like this chapter. All characters belong to EL James._

Ana's POV

Christmas break is fast approaching and school has been hectic and stressful with mid-terms and studying for them. I've spent every spare second these last two weeks studying for these exams that I feel like my brain is about to explode at any minute. Mid-terms start today and I will be immensely glad when they're over. I've been studying a bit with Dale which has been nice but its making me rethink things with him. He's a genuinely nice guy who's been a great person and friend to me over the last few months but I just don't think I want to keep this going forever. I'm thinking that after mid-terms and before we break for Christmas I'm going to tell him that I don't want to keep seeing him like that and I just want us to be friends and nothing more. But I just need to get through this week first. As I'm getting ready for school I notice my face is looking a little paler than normal and just pass it off for being stressed about school. I don't have time to not be feeling well this week.

I make my way down the stairs to the kitchen and grab a quick bite before heading out the door to school. I drive to school singing along to Taylor Swift on the radio singing about a guy she knew was trouble when she met him. It instantly makes me think of Christian and how I've thought he was trouble since the moment I met him. I've been putting some thought into getting to know him and being friends with him and the more I think about it the more I'm slowly coming around to the idea that maybe we could talk and some point down the track become friends but there is still that nagging voice in my head telling me something isn't right about him. But I decide against better judgment to ignore it.

Arriving at school I make my way inside to my friends who are standing around talking about their weekends and we make talk about our mid-terms and classes we think we will do well in and ones we won't. I'm reasonably calm and confident I've studied enough that I'm going to do well so I'm not freaking out as much as everyone else seems to be. As I'm standing with my friends I notice Christian out of the corner of my eye. He seems to be talking to some girl who seems very affectionate with him and constantly touching his arm. If I'm not mistaken she seems to be flirting with him and he doesn't seem to be doing anything to ward her off of him. Next thing I see she leans in and kisses him straight on the mouth. At first I'm shocked to my spot on the ground. Here I was thinking he kept kissing me because he wanted me but now I see him kissing some other girl and I'm frozen. I see him look my way and immediately he pulls away from the girl and notice him start to walk my way. I decide I need to get away from him I can't deal with this not right now when I have an exam about to start.

I make it into the girl's toilets just in time before I'm bringing up the little I ate for breakfast. All I can think right now is I don't need this stress that I seem to be suffering from right now. I sit next to the toilet until I feel well enough to get up. I stand and take my water bottle from my bag and take small sips to calm myself down. I notice in the mirror as I'm washing my hands that my face still seems to be pale like it was this morning. I really hope I'm not getting some stomach bug because that's the last thing I need right now. When I'm feeling well enough I make my way out of the toilets and into the hall just in time to take my seat for the exam. The teacher goes over the standard rules of no leaving, no cheating etc. and before I know it we are told to turn our exam papers over and begin.

Two hours later and my first mid-term are over. I'm still not feeling crash hot but I am feeling well enough to stay at school for the remaining exams. I haven't seen Christian since the exam finished which I find I'm relieved about because I'm really not sure what to say to him after seeing him kiss that other girl. I decide to spend some time by myself going over my notes for my next exam and as I do this I notice someone standing next to me out of the corner of my eye and realise I spoke too soon as its Christian Grey himself.

"Look Ana about what you saw before I –"

"Save it Christian don't need to any excuses. I'm not your girlfriend so you don't owe me anything. I'm just the girl you've told on numerous occasions that you really like and keep kissing but I'm not your girlfriend." I tell him but then I'm thinking to myself god I wish I could be your girlfriend because he's such a good kisser. I could only imagine he's good at other things too.

"No you're not my girlfriend but that doesn't mean I don't want you to be. Look she came up to me, started flirting with me, then she kissed me. I don't even really know her and I certainly don't like her or want her. I hate that you saw that because I want you." He tells me as he slowly runs his hand up and down my arm giving me goose bumps.

"Look... i… ive been thinking that maybe we…. Could maybe get to know each other…" I struggle to say getting the words out. I avoid eye contact with him.

"Really?" he asks as if someone just made all his dreams come true at once.

"Yes but not this week I just need to get through mid-terms then we can maybe discuss this whole friend's thing." I say.

"That's great news Ana. Thank you." He says then walks away. When he leaves I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding and take a small drink of water to hopefully calm my unsettled stomach.

The day ends and I find myself mentally and emotionally drained. I can't wait for this week to be over so I can stop stressing about school and look forward to Christmas but there's a small part of me that hopes it drags out just a little to give me more time to think about how this whole friends thing with Christian will work and to think about how to break things off with Dale cause I'm pretty sure Christian isn't the type of guy who's going to be happy about my sleeping with Dale whilst were friends and he's possibly trying to turn that into more.

As the week passes by I sit exams feeling confident that I'm doing okay but dreading the end and having to break things off with Dale and start a friendship with Christian. I find myself not feeling too much better or looking any better each day so I decide on Friday after school that I'm going to go to the doctor to get something to take for this stomach bug I seem to have that just won't go away. I wish it could have waited until next week. This week has been stressful enough as it is without having to worry about constantly being sick.

"What's the deal Ana you've been sick all week is everything okay?" Kate says as were sitting at her house on Thursday afternoon studying for our last exam tomorrow.

"I honestly don't know. I just woke up Monday morning sick and pale and have been throwing up off and on since then. I think it must just be a stomach bug or something going around. Hopefully I will feel better next week." I tell the girls.

"Maybe you're pregnant?" Britt says.

"I don't think so. That's not possible." I say faking confidence but feeling slightly unsure of whether this could be the case. Surely not.

"Are you absolutely sure? You and Dale use a condom every single time?" Chelsea says. The girls have known about Dale for a little bit now and haven't really said anything about it.

"Of course we use one every time. If he doesn't have one we don't do it." I say.

"It never broke? I mean it just seems weird that you've been paler than normal and throwing up every morning. That's a common symptom of being pregnant." Kate says.

"I don't think one ever broke. But I can't be certain. Oh my god what am I going to do if I am? I can't be pregnant I can't have a baby!" I say.

"Chelsea and I will be back in 15 minutes were going to the drug store." Britt says as she grabs her keys and they head out the door.

"Oh my god Kate I can't be pregnant. What am I going to do?" I say.

"Look you don't know that you are pregnant. Like you said maybe it's just a bug. Don't start stressing out until they get back with the tests and we know for sure. Then you need to see a doctor." Kate tells me.

Fifteen minutes later Britt and Chelsea arrive back with three pregnancy tests and I'm freaking out. I can't be having a baby it just can't happen. I take the tests and the girls follow me to the bathroom so that I can take them. I pee on all three sticks then sit on the floor next to the girls and hold their hands and wait the agonizing five minutes until my phone tells me its time up. I'm so scarred to look but I get up off the floor and look at the tests one by one.

"Well what do they say?" Kate asks impatiently.

I start crying. The girls get up and hug me as they look at the tests. The first one has a very faint second line that would indicate pregnant, the second there's no mistaking its pregnant and the third is not pregnant.

"That's not too bad at least it's not three from three." Chelsea says.

"Yeah but two out of three is still pregnant." I say as I begin to cry even harder.

"Look you don't know for sure until you actually see your doctor. Look you said you were going to the doctor tomorrow so just get them to run a test then and they can tell you if you are or not. Home pregnancy tests are not 100 per cent accurate and you shouldn't trust them anyways." Kate says.

"I know but it's still hard not to freak out at that. I will go and see my OBGYN tomorrow to find out for sure. I need to go home my dad will be wondering where I am." I say as I get up and take the tests with me.

The girls all give me a big hug then I make my way home, having some dinner and climbing to bed and falling asleep with a few tears in my eyes.

AUTHORS NOTE: _Ok dont hate me thats all ive got to say and i should have the next chapter up in a couple of days. Have a good day!_


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHORS NOTE

 _Huge thanks to those who have reviewed the story. I wasnt going to upload this until tomorrow but i finished it early so i thought i would put it up. i hope you like it. All characters belong to EL James._

Ana's POV

I wake with a jolt having had a nightmare about telling my dad that I'm pregnant. He kicked me out of home and told me if I'm old enough to make a baby then I'm old enough to get a job and support it. This has me shaking really badly. I can't believe I was stupid enough to let this happen and with a guy that I'm not even in a real relationship with. I feel like I need a miracle right now in hoping like hell those tests were wrong but the more I think about it the more I'm sure that I'm pregnant. I'm two weeks overdue to have my period plus having been sick this week it can only mean one thing I'm sure of it. I roll over in bed and see my alarm clock says 5am. I still have time before I need to be up for school but right now I can't fall back to sleep so instead I decide to do some last minute study for today's exam instead.

At 7:30 I make my way out the door and to school for the day. I've been very quiet with my dad because I honestly just don't even know what to say to him right now. I'm so scarred that after I get confirmation today that he's going to be kicking me out. We've never really discussed anything like this but I'm pretty sure he's the type of guy who won't put up with as pregnant sixteen year old living under his roof. I think about this a lot as I'm driving to school and wonder whether or not I would have the courage to get rid of it. It would make things simpler but could I deal with it in the long run? I'm honestly not sure but I guess I will cross that bridge when I get to it.

As I arrive at school I get out of my car and make my way inside. I notice Christian but decide that with everything going on now isn't the best time to be talking to him. At least not until I go to the doctor this afternoon. I also notice Dale and idly wonder if perhaps I should tell him about what's going on but I'm distracted by the sound of the bell ringing letting me know it's time to make my way into the room for the exam. I sit down in my seat and listen as the teacher goes over the rules like they have for all the exams this week. Then it's time to flip the book over and start.

The exam is over and luckily today is only a half day so I can finish now and go to the doctor although I'm getting very anxious and would quite happily put this off. I make my way over to where the girls are standing around and decide to fill in some time before I leave.

"Hey are you still going to see your OBGYN shortly?" Britt asks me.

"Yes my appointment is at 1:30pm so I'm headed there shortly." I say.

"Have you told your dad or even Dale yet?" Chelsea asks.

"No I'm way too scared to say anything to either of them. I mean I'm certain my dad is going to kick me out and Dale and I aren't even in a relationship so I'm sure this isn't what he wants." I say.

"If you are pregnant then you're going to have to tell him unless of course you're thinking about getting rid of it?" Kate says.

"I know I will have to tell him if I keep it but I honestly don't know what to do. I mean getting rid of it seems like the easiest thing to do but I don't know if I have enough willpower to go through with it. I don't think I can." I say.

"Look we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I hope you're okay with us coming to be there for you I mean you shouldn't be going by yourself Ana." Chelsea says.

"I really appreciate that thank you." I smile at them.

We make our way to our cars then head off in the direction towards my OBGYN's office. We decided we had time to stop in for a quick bite to eat so we do. Then we make our way to the office where the girls take a seat as I check in. I'm so nervous that my hands are shaking as I'm filling in all of my details for them. I go back and sit down next to the girls as I wait to be called into the doctor's office. Fifteen minutes later I'm being called and the girls ask if I want them to come in but I tell them no it's okay I want to go in by myself so I follow the doctor back into her office.

"Take a seat Ana. So what can I do for you today?" my doctor asks me. I take a deep breath.

"I think there's a large possibility that I'm pregnant." I say shaking in my chair.

"Okay so tell me what makes you say that? Have you taken a pregnancy test?" Dr. Greene asks.

"Yes I took three pregnancy tests yesterday and two of them come back positive." I say.

"Okay tell me when your last period was?" she asks.

"Um about six weeks ago roughly." I say.

"Okay and obviously you're sexually active. What form of birth control do you use?" she asks.

"Just condoms." I say.

"Okay and have you had any other symptoms besides not having your period?" she asks.

"I have been feeling sick in the mornings all week." I answer.

"Okay I want you to take this cup and go into the bathroom just there for me then bring it back so I can test It." she says as she hands me the pee cup.

I take it from her and head into the bathroom doing what I have to do. I return and hand it back to her and she takes it out of the office to test it. I'm sitting there shaking like a leaf and sweating badly. This is it I'm about to find out if I'm having a baby or not and I couldn't be more scarred if I tried. She returns about ten minutes later with what looks to be the results.

"Okay so I've done the test and I'm sure you will be pleased to know that you're not pregnant." She tells me and I'm frozen to the spot. She just said not pregnant. I'm not pregnant. Thank god.

"I'm not?" she shakes her head no. "Then why did the tests come back positive and why have I not had a period? It always annoyingly on time every month." I say.

"A number of things can cause it really. False positives are nothing out of the ordinary they happen all the time that's why they always tell you to consult with your doctor. But stress is a large factor in why you've been late. I imagine you've been doing mid-terms correct?" I nod my head. "Stressing over them is most likely what's caused a delay in getting your period. Now would you like to perhaps discuss going on birth control to avoid having to solely rely on condoms?" she asks me.

"Yeah I was thinking that maybe I should be going on birth control pills to eliminate the possibility of this happening again anytime soon." I say.

After another twenty minutes I'm making my way out of Dr. Greene's office with a prescription for birth control pills that I need to pick up at the drug store on my way home. I make my way to the girls who are looking at me expectantly waiting for me to tell them what the doctor has said.

"I'm not pregnant" I tell them with a huge smile on my face.

"Oh my god. Thank god!" Kate says.

"You're telling me I was shitting bricks in there waiting for her to come back with the results." I say.

"So why have you been sick and haven't had your period?" Britt asks.

"The doctor said stressing about mid-terms most likely delayed it. And apparently false positive tests happen all the time but to keep me safe and hopefully prevent these fun trips here in the future she's given me a prescription for birth control pills." I say.

"That's good. Well that's a huge relief." Chelsea says.

"Don't I know it?" I say.

I make my way out to my car then head off home via the drug store. When I get home my phone is ringing and it's Dale. I decide now is probably the best time for me to call things off with him but he beats me to it when he tells me that he's started seeing someone and they want to be exclusive so he can't come over anymore. I tell him it's okay that I'm happy for him and am secretly overjoyed that now I don't have to break things off with him. I'm truly happy for him that he's found someone he really likes and wants to be with and it gets me really thinking about everything that's happened over the last 24 hours and if there's one thing I've learnt from this pregnancy scare it's that I don't want anything casual anymore that the next time if I find myself in such a predicament I want to at least be in a relationship with someone who I'm in love with and who loves me and there's a possible chance of making it work. But in all honestly I want to be married before I even think about ever having kids with anyone.

With that I pull out my phone to send a message.

 _ **Hey what are you doing? Want to hang out tomorrow as friends and get to know each other?**_

AUTHORS NOTE: _Ok so i think its pretty obvious who Ana has sent a message to so you can see where the next chapter is going. I also never intended for Ana to be pregnant with Dale's baby i just wanted her to have a scare to make her think about what she really wants. Anyways i should have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Have a good day!_


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHORS NOTE

 _Thank you for the response to this story so far. it means a lot and im sure a lot of you were glad Ana wasnt pregnant. So i finished this chapter earlier than expected and i hope it really does justice for everyone. All characters belong to EL James._

Ana's POV

 _ **Hey what are you doing? Want to hang out tomorrow as friends and get to know each other?**_

I send off the text message to Christian and await his reply. I feel crappy that I haven't taken the chance to get to know him because he seems so insistent on us getting to know each other and be friends and my self-pity party has prevented it from happening. There are only a couple days of school next week before we break from Christmas and I really want to take this opportunity to get to know him and hopefully go into the New Year with a new friend. I want to put this whole year of crappy stuff that's happened behind me and move on. I deserve at least that much.

 _ **Hey not a lot just relaxing after a long week of exams. Tomorrow sounds good. I will pick you up about 9?**_

 _ **Ok sounds good see you then. :)**_

I don't hear back from him after that but then I guess I never expected to either. I must admit I am a little nervous about tomorrow and spend the rest of the night constantly thinking about how tomorrow is going to and whether or not we will get along and have a lot to talk about or if we will have nothing in common at all. The night seems to drag by but eventually I hop into bed and think about a certain guy with beautiful grey eyes and copper hair.

I wake the next morning a little excited about today. I have about an hour and a half before Christian will be here so I decide to get up and head down to have some breakfast. My dad isn't here today he's gone fishing early this morning with some buddies of his so I don't have to go through the whole awkward meet my dad thing for now although he did grill me a little last night about Christian and despite my attempts to tell him we're just friends, I somehow doubt he believed me. After breakfast I take an extra long shower to clean myself properly then take extra time doing my hair and putting on a small amount of make-up. I'm not big on make-up but I want to at least make a little bit of effort. I decide to keep things casual by wearing a pair of skinny leg jeans and a t-shirt as it's a little warm out today and pair it with a pair of sandals. I look at the clock and notice its 8:55am so I grab my handbag and head downstairs and get there just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

"Hi Christian" I say as I open the door.

"Hi Ana. You look really nice today." He compliments me.

"Thank you" I say as we walk towards his car where he opens the passenger side door for me to get in. I smile at this small gesture that he displays.

As we start to drive I begin to wonder where we are going and what he has planned for the day. Before I can ask he beats me to it.

"I thought we might head to the marina if that's okay with you?" he asks.

"Yeah that sounds good." I say.

We're silent for the ride to the marina but it's not an uncomfortable silence. In fact it feels completely normal like this is something we do all the time.

We arrive and park the car. He comes around to my side and opens my door for me and waits for me to get out so he can shut it. As we set along the pier, I can't help but wonder exactly what it is that he has planned for us today. He comes to a stop in front of a beautiful boat and shakes hands with the guy on board who looks like he's about to set sail.

"Ana this is David, he captains this boat for my parents when they often take it out. David this is my friend Ana." Christian introduces us.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." I say.

"likewise." David says.

"We're going to head out on the water today and have a picnic lunch if that's okay with you?" Christian says to me.

"That sounds really nice." I say and Christian begins to help me up onto the boat then climbs up himself.

David sets off inside to get everything ready for us to take off whilst Christian and I settle ourselves into the chairs out on the back of the boat. We start to go backwards out of the dock and then head off into the open water. When we arrive at our destination, David lets us know that he's going to get into the life boat and go to the island nearby and to let him know when we wound like to leave, and off he goes leaving Christian and I alone.

"So, would you like a drink?" Christian asks me.

"Sure just some water would be good thanks." I say. He goes off to get some water and brings it back to the table on the deck and we sit there looking at each other waiting for the other person to speak.

"I'm sorry." I say. Deciding to strike up a conversation.

"What for?" he asks me.

"For not giving you a chance earlier to get to know you. I shouldn't have brushed you off without getting to know you and for that I'm sorry." I say.

"It's ok but can I ask why you were so hell bent on us not being friends and what changed now?" he asks.

"I don't know how much you listen to what's going around school and gossip, but I had a boyfriend who I had been friends with since kindergarten and we had been together since eighth grade. Over the summer he was riding his bike home from my house when he got hit by a drunk driver. He was taken to the hospital but he died on the table while they were trying to save his life." I say through the tears coming from my eyes. I take a deep breath and continue. "It was one of those rare things that people said would never last because we were so young but I believed that what we had would last forever. There are still times where I think he's going to walk through my front door like it never happened and I don't know if I will ever fully get over it or him probably not but I know I can't spend my life hiding behind that. I guess it scares me to put myself in such a vulnerable position which is why I avoided the friend thing with you because there's something about you that makes me have hope that it's possible to find true love again and recently I realised that I want to find it and with you there's this spark I feel that I've never had with anybody but Josh. I've tried avoiding it but I just don't know that I can anymore and quite frankly I don't think I want to." I tell him sincerely.

"I'm so sorry about your ex. I did hear stuff about a guy getting hit by a car over summer but I had no idea that he was your boyfriend. When you tell me that I understand why you tried to avoid things with me but I'm glad you've finally decided to give me a chance." He tells me with a smile.

"Me too." I say.

"And for the record, that spark you feel, I feel it too." He says before getting up and coming around to the other side of the table and leaning in to kiss me softly on the lips. I don't pull away until we are both breathless and I immediately miss his lips on mine.

"So what else do you want to ask me? While we're being honest." I say.

"Do you see this going somewhere as more than friends? Do you want us to be more than friends?" he asks.

"I do see this maybe going somewhere more than friends and I think maybe I do want to be more than friends with you. Do you want that?" I ask.

"Yes I do want to be more than friends with you. I want you to be my girlfriend." He tells me.

"I think I want that too." I say shyly.

"Okay but I have to tell you something first before you make your decision final." He looks at me with apprehension in his eyes.

"okay." I answer warily.

"I was adopted by the Grey's when I was four years old. They have always been the most amazing family to me despite my being a tough child to handle. The reason I ended up at this school is because I got expelled from the last one for fighting. They put up with a lot from me and they're saints for doing so. The reason for the fight was because a guy knocked into me and touched my back. I don't like people touching my back and the reason for that has to do with my life before I moved into the Grey's home." He takes a slight break. "My mother was a crack addict and a whore. She was young and stupid and her pimp would come over and burn his cigarettes on my back and chest which is why I don't like to be touched there." I gasp at his admission shocked to learn that he had such a terrible upbringing.

"I'm so sorry Christian that's terrible." I tell him.

"It's done with and there's nothing I can do about it now but the reason I'm telling you is because I really like you and now you're hopefully still going to be my girlfriend, it's going to make certain things difficult for us like hugging and stuff." He says to me.

"Well how have you dealt with it with previous girlfriends?" I ask.

"That's the thing. I've never had a girlfriend before." He says shyly and looks away as if he is embarrassed.

"Oh. Well that's okay I'm sure we can work something out. It's not a big deal I can just hug you around your neck instead of your back." I tell him.

"You're really okay with that? That you can't touch your boyfriend?" he asks me.

"Well it's different but it's certainly not a deal breaker. Who knows maybe one day you'll learn to trust me enough to let me touch your back or chest." I say.

"I hope so because I would hate to think you couldn't touch me like you wanted to." He tells me.

We sit there for a little while with his arm around my shoulder leaning against each other just enjoying the view and the peace and quiet that we are currently experiencing. I think about everything he's told me and it all makes sense his cold behaviour and lack of friends. That he doesn't like people to touch him and I can only imagine how hard it was for him to tell me about it and that he probably doesn't share it with too many people. I immediately feel special. I can't get over that he's never had a girlfriend. I guess I could understand that but he's a sexy looking guy who would have girls falling all over him but to think it's me he wants makes me feel appreciative that I get to know him.

We have lunch on the boat enjoying the sun and each other's company then Christian calls David to get him to come back because we are ready to head home. We arrive back to the marina about 4pm, saying goodbye to David we head back to the car holding hands and nothing has ever felt more normal. We get to my house and I notice that my dad still isn't home which so he won't be meeting Christian today which I'm secretly glad about. We get out of the car and he walks me to the door.

"Well thank you for a lovely day Ana. I had a great time and I'm glad you said yes to be my girlfriend." He tells me.

"Thank you for a lovely day Christian I had a good time too. I'm glad you asked me." I say as he leans down and places a kiss on my lips.

"Goodbye Ana. I will talk to you later." He says.

"Bye Christian." I say.

I watch as he walks off and gets into his car and drives away down the road. I can't help but smile about how today went and I'm really glad I said yes.

AUTHORS NOTE: _Ok so let me know what you think? Was it good or no? I hope to put one more up before the end of the week. Have a good day!_


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHORS NOTE

 _Happy Tuesday! Sorry i didnt get this up at the end of last week things got crazy and i didnt get the chance to write it. Anyway i hope you enjoy it. All characters belong to EL James._

Ana's POV

It's Christmas Eve today and as per usual I have left my shopping until the very last minute but in all fairness I do only have two gifts to buy. One for my dad which is totally easy and I know exactly what I'm going to get him. The other is for Christian. I have absolutely no idea what to buy him. What do you get the guy you've only been dating for a week for Christmas? I'm hoping that when I get to the mall walking around looking at the shops, something will just pop out at me but I have a feeling it's going to be harder than I thought. I know a few of the things he's interested in but it doesn't give me much of an idea as to what to buy him.

I arrive at the mall and immediately head to the fishing store to get my dad's present. I'm buying him some new fishing gear because he loves fishing, then I head to the sports store so I can get him a new Seahawks and Mariners caps. He loves his sport and this has become a bit of tradition for me to buy him new gear each year. I wonder whether maybe I could get something like that for Christian but decide against it because I'm not sure whether he follows sport too much. I know he likes to box and work out at his house but I don't know how much he goes on sport so I decide not to buy him anything and pay for the stuff for my dad and leave.

I've been wandering around the mall for well over two hours trying to find something for Christian but I'm not having any luck at all. I think he is quite possibly the hardest person in the world to buy for. As I'm thinking this and feeling defeat out of the corner of my eye I see something. I turn and look in the glass of a shop that sells models. I decide to have a look inside and what I discover has me feeling a lot better. Christian has told me about his love for helicopters and I see a model helicopter that I think he would just love. I decide that this is a winner and take on to the counter and pay for it. I head home having had a successful day shopping despite it taking longer than I wished for.

I'm wrapping up the presents later in the afternoon when I notice my phone flash with an incoming call and my face immediately lights up when I see its Christian's name.

"hey." I say.

"Hey babe. What are you doing?" he asks.

"Oh not much just wrapping up the Christmas presents that I bought today. You?" I say.

"oh not a lot I was just wondering if you would like to come over tomorrow night for Christmas dinner with my family if you don't have plans?" he says hopeful.

"Yeah that sounds good. I have Christmas lunch with my family but dinner is open so I could come by then." I tell him.

"Okay that sounds good then I can give you your present." He tells me.

"You didn't have to buy anything for me you know." I say.

"Yes I did you're my girlfriend that means I'm meant to buy you something. Why did you not get anything for me?" he says and I know I've been busted.

"Yes I did." I whisper.

"Ha well then. I rest my case and I'm giving you your gift." He laughs.

"Okay then. So you know my dad has been asking about when he's going to officially get to meet you." I say.

"I could come over tomorrow and meet him?" he suggests.

"Would your parents be okay with that? I mean I don't want to take you away from them on Christmas day." I say.

"Ana its fine. We do the big dinner thing so if it's okay with your dad I could come over for lunch and meet him and the rest of your family then." He says.

"Okay I will run it by him but it shouldn't be a problem so if you wanted to come over at say 11?" I tell him.

"Okay sounds good babe I will see you tomorrow." he says.

"Okay bye Christian." I say then hang up.

I run it by my dad and he says yes to Christian coming over for lunch with the family just a little too eagerly and now I'm beginning to get nervous about him meeting my dad. I really hope they get along because I really like Christian and I want to keep seeing him but if my dad doesn't like him then it's going to be very hard. I go to sleep that night hoping like hell that my dad likes Christian and even more than that I hope that Christian's family like me. I've met his mum and sister once before but that was back before I even really knew him. Now I'm the girl dating her son and I worry if she will like me and if the rest of his family will.

I wake the next morning feeling a little more relaxed than I did last night. Christian is a charming guy and I'm sure he's going to get on with my dad. I hope so. I get up and get dressed in a nice dress and flats and do my hair the best I can and put on a little make-up. I want to look nice for not only Christian but also my family. I love getting to see them all over the holidays even though I'm worried they will definitely say something to embarrass me in front of Christian today.

When I get in the kitchen I notice my dad making himself some coffee.

"Morning dad Merry Christmas." I say.

"Morning kiddo Merry Christmas." He says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I give you my present now or do I have to wait for when the family shows up?" I ask.

"No now is fine let me just grab yours." He says.

"Here you go dad." I hand him over his present and he carefully unwraps it to reveal the fishing gear and caps I bought for him.

"Wow thanks Annie I love them." He says as he gives me a hug. "Okay here is yours." He hands over mine and I unwrap it to reveal a TV with a small home theatre system along with some cash in a card.

"OMG dad you didn't have to do that thank you so much!" I tell him whilst hugging him tight.

"that's ok I wanted to and I thought it was about time you got a TV for your room and the money can go towards some DVDs or something or clothes or anything you want it to." He tells me.

"Thank you so much dad I love you." I say.

"That's okay kiddo I love you too." He tells me.

The family all starts to arrive and we go around handing out presents and such when I hear the doorbell ring. I look at the time and notice its right on 11. I'm so nervous right now I begin sweating then realise I need to get up and answer the door.

"hey." I say as I open the door to a handsome looking Christian standing there in jeans and a tight fitting white tee.

"Hey babe." He says as he leans down to give me a quick kiss on the cheek because he knows my family are looking.

"Merry Christmas." I say.

"Same to you." He says.

I bring him inside out of the cold Seattle weather and start introducing him to all of my family and they all seem to be impressed with him so far. I make my way to my dad last and start hoping things go well.

"Daddy this is Christian. Christian this is my dad." I introduce.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Steele sir." Christian puts out his hand to shake. My dad takes it and shakes his hand back.

"Yes. So this is the boyfriend huh?" my dad says. I give him a glare that says be nice please.

"Yes daddy this is him." I say.

"Right. Well it's nice to meet you lunch shouldn't be long." He says then turns to start talking to my uncle. Well that went okay I guess. I don't think he hates him. Yet. I hope.

I tell them we're going to go out back and take Christian's hand and lead him outside to the back patio chairs where we take a seat.

"Well. That's my dad." I say trying for a little bit of humour.

"He hates me already." Christian says whilst running his hands through his beautiful hair.

"You're dating his only child. He was never going to start out by liking you. You have to charm him a little before he might start actually making conversation with you." I tell him.

"still he doesn't know me I thought maybe he would get to know me a little before settling on hating me for dating his daughter." He says.

"I'm sure he will warm to you eventually. You have to remember last Christmas Josh was here and we were together and my family were used to that. It will take some time for him to accept the fact that I've moved on with someone else. And if it makes you feel any better when I came home and told my dad that Josh and I were dating, he immediately stopped liking him and made him call him Mr Steele for about six months. So you've got only got five months and three weeks to go." I laugh.

"I suppose. What changed and made things different?" he asks.

"I'm not really sure. My dad had known Josh as one of my friends for a really long time and part of me thinks that my dad always thought we'd end up together but it was his fatherly right to hate any guy I bought home so he's just exercising that right. I'm sure once he gets to know you he will see how great you are and everything will be fine." I say.

"I hope you're right because I really like you Ana and I would hate if your dad didn't like me. I would never want you to have to choose between me and your dad. I can see that the relationship the two of you have is special and I would never want to come between that." He tells me whilst he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"I know. Just give it time. He was never going to like you straight up. Like I told you, you're dating his sixteen year old daughter. Name one father on the planet who would be okay with that guy. He will come around eventually. Don't give up yet." I say.

"New topic. So tell me, how come it's just you and your dad, what about your mum?" he asks.

"Last I knew she lived in Georgia with husband number four. She flings herself from guy to guy and she's incredibly flaky so I don't have a lot to do with her. I hear from her every now and then but we're not that close. I haven't seen her in over four years. I resigned myself to the fact she was never going to be a permanent part of my life a long time ago." I say.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"It's okay I accepted it a long time ago." I say.

We sit there for a little while longer just talking to each other and enjoying each other's company until we get told that lunch is ready. We sit together at lunch joining the conversation every now and then and everyone takes the opportunity to ask Christian questions. Even my dad which makes me happy to see that he is at least making the effort. I really want him to like Christian and hope that he gets to know him. After lunch we all sit around for a little before we tell everyone that we are going to head off to Christian's house for dinner. I quickly grab his present to give him later then we say goodbye and I tell dad not to wait because I'm not sure what time I will be home. He tells me goodbye and we are off. One family Christmas done. One to go.

AUTHORS NOTE: _Ok so thats one half of Christmas. i hope you like it please review and let me know. Part two of Christmas should be up in the next couple of days when i finish writing it. Have a good day!_


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHORS NOTE

 _I just want to say a huge thank you for all the reviews follows and favs this story has gotten so far i really appreciate it and i love reading the reviews. All characters belong to EL James._

Ana's POV

The drive over to Christian's parents' house is a quiet one as I sit there a bundle of nerves. He keeps trying to reassure me that his family will love me but I can't help being nervous. We pull up and Christian comes around to open up my door for me. Ever the gentleman. I take a look around the outside of this magnificent house. No scratch that mansion. This house is huge and I can only imagine what something like this must cost. Its then that I realise that Christian and I come from very different worlds. I mean my dad and I aren't bad financially by any means but we certainly don't have this type of money that's for sure.

"Look Ana just relax everything will be fine. My mum and sister already love you and I know my dad and brother will be just the same." He says then gives me a quick hug and kisses me on the top of my head.

"I hope so." I say as I take his hand and we walk towards the door.

We walk inside what can only be described as the most beautiful home I've ever seen. Crystal everywhere, large paintings hanging on the walls and beautiful furniture. We walk through the foyer and into the living room where everyone seems to be seated. His mother immediately stands up and walks towards us to greet us.

"Hi Ana it's so lovely to see you again." She says as she gives me a tight hug.

"It's nice to see you again too Mrs Grey." I say.

"Oh dear please call me Grace." She smiles warmly at me.

"This is my husband Carrick. Carrick this is Christian's girlfriend Ana." She introduces us and I blush at her calling me Christian's girlfriend.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Grey." I say as I put out my hand to shake his and he accepts it shaking it back.

"Please call me Carrick it's nice to meet you too."

"And this is my other son Elliot, Elliot this is Ana and of course you've met Mia." She says.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Elliot and it's nice to see you again Mia." I say as they get up and engulf me in hugs.

I am then introduced to Christian's grandparents who both hug me telling me it's nice to finally meet the mystery girl Christian always talks about as they were beginning to think she was imaginary. I giggle at this and for the first time I actually see him blush and go all shy at this.

We all sit down to eat dinner and I find that I have relaxed a lot since getting here seeing that everyone has been so welcoming to me and including me in the conversation. They ask me about myself, school and my dad. They asked about my mum and I just told them that I don't see her too much and they must have got the hint that I didn't really want to talk about her because we then started to talk about other things. I enjoy the beautiful dinner that has been put together and afterwards we all retreat back to the living room to talk more before dessert.

"Ana dear would you mind giving me a hand with dessert?" grace asks.

"Yeah of course." I say then get up and walk to the kitchen but not before Christian plants a chaste kiss on my lips making me blush a little because he just did this in front of his family.

"What do you need a hand with grace?" I ask.

"Just carrying dessert out to everyone but first I just wanted to talk to you if that's ok." She says.

"Um yeah sure." I answer nervously not sure where this is going.

"Don't look so worried it's nothing bad I promise. I just want to say that I'm glad you've come into Christian's life. I've noticed such a huge difference in him this past week in particular since the two of you made things official for lack of better words. I don't know how much Christian has told you, and it's really not my place to say anything, but he hasn't had the easiest life. He has always been this closed off book, never talking to anyone but in particular this last week he's been happy and talking to his brother and sister more and I can't help but think it's you. I don't know what you're doing with Christian, and without sounding crude there may be a part of it that I don't want to know which I may deal with at a later time, but whatever it is keep it up because I've never seen my son this happy and I hope it stays that way." She tells me this and I suddenly feel emotional. Grace gives me a big hug.

"Thank you grace that means a lot to me. Christian has told me about his rough start to life and I promise you I would never do anything to hurt him. Ever. I'm glad he's coming out of his shell and spending more time with his family but I honestly haven't said anything, the way he's been tonight I honestly thought that's how he always was around you guys but I'm happy with him and to answer your unasked question, we aren't doing anything like that. We're just making out, I promise." I say then blush having realised that right now I'm talking about this with my boyfriend's mother.

"Okay. I thank you for your honesty and giving me a little bit of peace of mind for now. I know it's not going to stay that way forever, I just hope you guys take it slow and don't rush into anything and I hope that when that time comes you're safe." She tells me sincerely.

"I promise we're taking things slow and I promise that we will be safe." I tell her.

"Thank you. Okay let's take these desserts out before they all begin to wonder what's happen to us." She says.

We take out all the desserts to everyone in the living room and we all sit there enjoying our pudding and custard whilst talking. I'm surprised how comfortable I feel with Christian's family and realise just how happy I am being here. I fought so long against wanting this here that now I have it I wish I could have had it sooner. But I have it now and that's all that matters. Christian and I cuddle up a bit of the couch and I notice that everyone seems to glance our direction and seem shocked and surprised by this then I remember what his mum said about being so closed off and that he told me he's never had a girlfriend before so this would be a first for them. I smile thinking how lucky I am that I'm the first.

Christian tells his family that he's going to take me on a tour of the house and grounds and they all nod continuing on the discussions whilst we stand and begin walking around the house. He shows me all the different rooms when we finally get to his room.

"Lucky last, this is my room." He says as he opens the door and I walk in. I take a look around the room noticing a couple of boxing posters and a shelf with trophies displayed on them that are also for boxing. I walk around looking at pictures of various family holidays all across the world and hope that one day I might get to see these places and maybe Christian will be by my side. I take a seat on his bed and he comes to sit next to me.

"So you were in the kitchen with my mum for a while was everything okay?" he asks.

"Yeah she just wanted to talk to me that's all." I answer.

"What about?" he asks.

"Just you. She wanted to tell me how happy you've been this past week and that she thinks it's all because of me. She told me about how you're very closed off with your family but the last week you've been talking to them more. She also asked me if we were having sex or not." I say quickly looking away from his face.

"What?! What did she say? And what did you say?" he asks

"She just said that whatever I'm doing with you to keep it up although there may be a part she doesn't want to know about but she would deal with it later. I told her that it meant a lot to me for her to say those nice things and that we aren't doing what she might think we are, that all we are doing is making out. She said she's glad were not doing more but when we do to be safe." I tell him.

"Wow I never would have expected her to ask you that in so many words. I guess she's only looking out for me. But I guess that does bring up a topic that we haven't really talked about doesn't it?" he asks me.

"Yeah I guess it does. Look I know you have a problem with touching and I'm okay with that so I mean if you don't want to do anything more than make out then I'm fine with that. I would never push you Christian." I tell him.

"I do have a problem with touching. I do want to do more than make out with you, I want to go all the way but right now I just can't be sure you wouldn't touch me and I don't want to restrain your hands. That's not how I want our first time to be. Your first time should be special not having your hands tied up." He says but this makes me a little worried. This won't be my first time but will it be his.

"Um Christian I have to tell you something." I say and he nods his head for me to go on. "It wouldn't be my first time."

"What?" he asks.

"I'm not a virgin Christian. Josh was my first. I'm sorry I thought you might have just assumed that." I tell him. "Would this be your first time though?" I ask him.

He nods his head without saying anything and looks away from me as if he's ashamed or embarrassed by this.

"Hey don't be embarrassed it's not a big deal I promise. I'm touched that I will hopefully get to be your first even if you're not mine." I tell him as I hold his hand.

"You're right I'm sorry I guess I didn't really think about Josh. Of course he would have been your first. I still don't want that to be our first time though with your hands tied. I want to feel comfortable enough that I know you won't touch my back or chest even when we're doing It." he tells me.

"I'm okay with that I promise. I want you to be comfortable with me and we can wait as long as you want. I don't want you to have to feel like this is a step we have to take now. We can take it as slow as you want don't feel pressured. I like you and I'm not going anywhere regardless." I tell him.

"Thank you." He says and leans in to kiss me on the lips. His tongue is on my lips begging to enter my mouth so I open up and let him in. we continue to make out for a while until we are suddenly out of breath and we pull apart panting.

"We better head downstairs. Everyone will be beginning to wonder where we went and I need to take you home soon." He says then grabs my hand and we walk downstairs hand in hand with smiles on our faces.

"I'm going to take Ana home now mum." Christian tells his family.

"Okay sweetheart drive carefully. Goodbye Ana it was so lovely to see you again. I hope you know you're welcome over any time." Grace says to me as she gets up and gives me a big hug.

"Thank you grace it was good to see you too." I say to her then say goodbye to everyone else.

We drive home and I have a huge grin on my face I honestly couldn't be happier right now. We arrive at my house and like the gentleman he is, Christian walks me to the front door.

"I just realised that we didn't exchange gifts. Here." I say as I hand him his gift. He opens it up and his face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Wow Ana. Thank you so much. I love it. I can't wait to put it together. Thank you. Here this is for you." He hands me over a beautifully wrapped blue box that I immediately recognize as Tiffany's and know he's spent too much. I open it up to find a beautiful gold necklace with an 'A' on it.

"Oh my god wow. Thank you Christian you didn't have to." I say as I lean up and give him a kiss.

"You're welcome Ana. Well I better go. Good night Ana." He says as he gives me another kiss.

"Good night Christian." I say as he walks off and gets into his car and drive off home.

Today has been an amazing day and I can't wait for many more days like today with Christian the guy I'm certain I'm falling in love with.

AUTHORS NOTE: _Ok so i hope you liked the chapter and the kind of slow pace im taking with them. Please let me know what you think. Im not sure if i will get another chapter up this week just depends how i go with work but if not i will have one up on monday. Have a great day!_


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHORS NOTE

 _Ok first i just want to say im so sorry i didnt upload last week. i think i worked something like 65 hours and i was drained and just couldnt write. i had trouble working out where i wanted to take the next part of this story. i have this vision of what i want to happen sometimes its just the bits in between i get stuck on. anyway with that being said here is the next part. all characters belong to EL James._

Ana's POV

It's back to school today and I must admit I'm a little anxious about the whole thing. Christian and I only started dating as winter break was beginning so we haven't really done the whole "hanging out" thing at school and I'm worried about what people are going to think. Christian doesn't really have any friends so we are either going to have to sit with my friends, which I'm not sure how he would go with that, or sit by ourselves. I just hope that nobody says anything to either of us. I'm really happy with Christian and our relationship and I don't want anything to come between us. I know that at some point I'm probably going to have to tell him about Dale. I purposely left that part out when I told him I wasn't a virgin because I didn't want him to think of me as some kind of slut despite that fact I know my behaviour and actions suggest otherwise. I guess I'm just worried about what he might think of me when I tell him. He has been incredibly nice to me and he's such a caring person that I feel bad about breaking this saint image he seems to have of me. I was surprised when he told me he was a virgin although with his touch issues I could see why he was.

As I head out the door I notice Christian waiting in the driveway in his car for me. I walk over and hop into the passenger side.

"Good morning beautiful." He says to me as he gives me a kiss on the cheek whilst I blush.

"Good morning to you too." I say as I settle into the car for the ride to school.

It's a quiet ride with a comfortable silence whilst Christian holds my hand as he drives us to school. We pull up in the parking lot and get out of the car making our way inside the building. I notice a few people starring at our hands that are entwined with each other's and as I look over at Christian I notice that he's not even taking any notice of the looks as he finds his locker and begins to put his books in. I stand next to him as he does this waiting for him before he closes the door and we make our way to my locker for me to put my books away. The bell rings and our first class is English so we walk together into the classroom and take our seats to begin the day.

The week seems to go by with the same routine. Get up, get ready for school, meet Christian outside and he drives us to school, spend six hours learning things I'm not entirely sure I'm ever going to use, come home do my homework, eat my dinner, watch a bit of TV then go to bed. Its Friday today so after school Christian is coming over to hang out with me. I plan on telling him about Dale and I just hope that he isn't going to be mad at me. Things just seem so good that I'm really worried this is going to mess things up.

School is over and we make our way over to Christian's car and drive over to my house. We go inside and I notice that my dad isn't home yet which I'm secretly glad about because if this conversation turns into an argument I would hate for my dad to hear it.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" I ask Christian as I set my bag down on the floor.

"Yeah sure whatever you have is fine with me." He tells me.

"Ok I will put something together for us to share." I tell him as I make my way into the kitchen. I have a look in the fridge and notice some cold chicken and decide to make us chicken sandwiches. I put these together with two glasses of coke and take them to the kitchen table.

"Wow these look amazing Ana." Christian says as we sit down.

"Thank you. I just hope they taste as good." I say.

"I'm sure they will." He tells me and gives me a big smile.

We sit in silence for a bit as we enjoy our sandwiches and I decide that maybe now might be the right time to tell him about Dale despite the butterflies I have in my stomach.

"So I have something that I have to tell you." I say and he puts down his sandwich.

"Okay. Is everything ok?" he asks hesitantly.

"Yeah well no. I don't know." I say not sure how to really say this. He just looks at me and waited for me to continue talking.

"so you know at Christmas when we were at your house and I told you about what your mum had said to me and then we talked about it for a bit and I told you I wasn't a virgin." He nods his head for me to continue. "Well I wasn't entirely truthful with you."

"What do you mean?" he asks me.

"Josh isn't the only guy I've slept with." I say so quietly I'm not even sure he heard me but seeing the look on his face I can tell he did. He looks as if someone just ran over his dog and told him Santa Claus didn't exist at the same time.

"How many others?" he asks me and knowing I have to be completely honest with him I look down.

"two." I mutter.

"Two?!" he yells.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you okay. I just didn't want you to think of me as this slutty person because I promise you that's not who I want to be. I made a mistake with one and the other was honestly me grieving to someone I've known a really long time." I try explaining. He's pacing the kitchen and running his hand through his hair. Something I've noticed he does when he's stressed.

"Why didn't you tell me that night when you told me about Josh? He I understood and wasn't angry about but the fact you've slept with two other guys and didn't tell me makes me incredibly angry with you." He tells me.

"Look I'm sorry okay. Should I have told you? Yes. Do I regret sleeping with them? Yes I do because now here I am fighting with the one person who has truly made me happy since I lost Josh but can I change the past? No I can't. I screwed up okay and I admit that I did but for you to be angry at me for something that happened before we got together is wrong. You can be mad at the fact I wasn't honest with you but as for being mad at me for sleeping with other people I'm sorry but you don't get the right to do that." I say with tears streaming down my face.

"Look I'm going home because I don't think I can be here right because if I stay I know I will only wind up doing or saying something that I regret so goodbye Ana. I will call you when I'm ready to talk." He says and grabs his bag and keys and walks out the front door getting into his car and driving away.

I can't believe how angry he is being at me for this. Things that I did before we got together. I didn't cheat on him for god sake. I'm not exactly happy with myself for the things I've done over the last seven months but I can't change it and he's acting like I can. I guess when I think about it I don't know how happy I would be if Christian had a past but in saying that I wouldn't be able to change it so why be angry?

I spend the rest of the afternoon and night burying myself in homework and study in the hopes of keeping my mind otherwise occupied but nothing seems to be doing the trick. I've tried reading even putting on a movie but nothing seems to make my mind stop thinking about Christian. I just hope that he soon decides to talk to me because I don't know if I can stand us being in limbo like this. The time I've spent with him has been amazing and I don't want that to end over something like this. I just need to find a way to make things up to him and to make him see that now it's only him that I want no one else. Before I retire to sleep I decide to send him a message.

 _ **Christian, look I'm really sorry about this afternoon the more I think about it the more I seem to put myself in your shoes and see things from your perspective. If you had a past I don't know how I would feel about that. I think I would maybe be a little upset but again it's the past. I stopped things before we got together so I've never cheated or done anything to make you not trust me. But in saying that I should have told you that night. I shouldn't have kept it from you but I did because I didn't want you to think of me as someone who just sleeps around. I did that once but I felt so horrible afterwards that it was then just one person. I just hope you realise that I never set out to hurt you that was the last thing I wanted to do because this past month with you has been nothing short of amazing and I hope we can continue. I promise I've told you the truth and there are no more people. So I'm sorry and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me so we can move on from this slight bump in the road. Love Ana xx**_

AUTHORS NOTE: _Ok so i hope you dont hate me too much but i thought i would chuck in a little bit of drama. i hope work will be kind to me and i can get up another chapter this week. Have a good day!_


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHORS NOTE

 _Happy hump day! So i got this out a little quicker than i thought. It is a bit repetitive of last chapter because i have decided to do this from Christians POV so i hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews follows and favs. All characters belong to EL James._

Christian's POV

Life couldn't be more perfect at the moment if it tried. Ana and I have been together now for a month and it has been the best month of my life. I've never in a million years ever thought I would find someone like Ana. Especially not after everything I went through early in life. I honestly didn't think I would even ever survive those early years with the crack whore and her pimp. They really did a number on me and despite Grace and Carrick's assurance that they love me and will never leave me or hurt me, I often feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I honestly don't know what I did to deserve them or what I did to deserve Ana. My beautiful girlfriend. I still can't believe she said yes. It feels like a big dream.

We're sitting here in a comfortable silence eating some amazing chicken sandwiches that Ana has just made for us and she looks as if she has something on her mind. I don't want to push her to tell me but I'm worried something might be happening.

"So I have something that I have to tell you." She finally speaks up and now I'm nervous as to where this might be going.

"Okay. Is everything ok?" I ask her hesitantly.

"Yeah well no. I don't know." She says and I just sit there looking at her waiting for her to speak.

"So you know at Christmas when we were at your house and I told you about what your mum had said to me and then we talked about it for a bit and I told you I wasn't a virgin." I nod my head not sure where she is going with this. "Well I wasn't entirely truthful with you."

"What do you mean?" I ask wondering if she made it up and that she really is a virgin which would make me ecstatic. I wanted to be her first and I want her to be my first.

"Josh isn't the only guy I've slept with." She says and my face falls so quickly. She's slept with more than one guy and I don't know how to feel about this or what to say. This wasn't supposed to happen. I want her to be all mine.

"How many others?" I ask and she immediately looks to the ground making me fearful of her answer.

"Two." She mutters.

"Two?!" I start to yell not sure what else to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you okay. I just didn't want you to think of me as this slutty person because I promise you that's not who I want to be. I made a mistake with one and the other was honestly me grieving to someone I've known a really long time." She tries to explain to me but by this point I'm pacing the kitchen and running my hands through my hair. I can't believe this at all.

"Why didn't you tell me that night when you told me about Josh? He I understood and wasn't angry about but the fact you've slept with two other guys and didn't tell me makes me incredibly angry with you." I tell her still yelling and very thankful that her dad isn't home to hear me yell at her because I'm sure that's not going to win me any points with him.

"Look I'm sorry okay. Should I have told you? Yes. Do I regret sleeping with them? Yes I do because now here I am fighting with the one person who has truly made me happy since I lost Josh but can I change the past? No I can't. I screwed up okay and I admit that I did but for you to be angry at me for something that happened before we got together is wrong. You can be mad at the fact I wasn't honest with you but as for being mad at me for sleeping with other people I'm sorry but you don't get the right to do that." She says with tears streaming down her face and something she just said makes me soften a little. I've made her happy just like she's made me happy but that still doesn't excuse her lying to me.

"Look I'm going home because I don't think I can be here right because if I stay I know I will only wind up doing or saying something that I regret so goodbye Ana. I will call you when I'm ready to talk." I say to her as I grab my bag and keys and walk out the front door. I get into my car and begin to drive away from her house.

As I drive I think about our fight and wonder was I too harsh and did I make a mistake. It was one thing when I thought she had only slept with Josh her boyfriend that passed away. That I understood they were together so long I would have been surprised if they didn't but for her to then turn around and sleep with two other boys as well makes me livid. I want her to be my first but the thing that scares me the most is that I've never been with another girl before. What if she thinks I'm no good at it? What if after we do have sex she breaks up with me because I can't satisfy her like she has been in the past? I don't want to lose her over something like that and I certainly don't want to lose her over a fight about how many people she's been with. I need to fix this but I need some time.

I arrive home and notice the only person here is my brother Elliot. I um and ah about whether or not to take advise for him because he's slept with just about everybody. But then again maybe he is the right person to help me out.

"Hey little bro why the lone face?" he asks me.

"Ana and I had a fight." I tell him.

"The first one?" he asks.

"Yeah the first." I say.

"The first of many little bro." he says.

"I hope not. I don't like fighting with Ana nor do I want to." I say.

"Every couple fights it's supposed to be healthy for the relationship. You can't just get along all the time despite the fact you don't want to fight you won't always agree so you will have fights. Some bigger than others." He says.

"Wow for someone who doesn't do relationships you sure do know a lot." I say.

"Just because I don't do relationships doesn't mean I don't know anything. I know things it's why I'm so good with the ladies. Now tell me what was the fight about? Maybe I can help you out a bit on how to fix It." he says and I pause for a second wondering if I should tell him.

"On Christmas when we were sitting outside the topic of sex was bought up for the first time because mum had said something to Ana about it, Ana told her we weren't doing anything, so Ana told me and then we discussed it. She found out I was a virgin but she isn't. She had a boyfriend who she had been with since middle school and they had done it. He died in an accident last year so that's why they're not together anymore. Any way I thought he was the only one but this afternoon whilst we were at her house she told there had been two others since then. Two! She neglected to tell me about it and so we got into a fight and here we are." I tell him upset.

"Wow. That rough. What happen to her boyfriend I mean. So what though she's not a virgin and you are that doesn't mean anything. I get your upset she didn't tell you when she told you about her ex but seriously unless she slept with them after you guys got together I don't understand what the big deal is." He says.

"No she stopped sleeping with the guy before we got together and she said the other one was a one time thing. I just don't know what to do I mean she's clearly experienced and I'm not. What am I supposed to do about that?" I say to him.

"Seriously that's all you're worried about? Her being more experienced? Seriously Christian who cares how much experience she has. Yeah the first time is always rough for anybody regardless of whether you're with someone who's done it before or not. It's not perfect and you won't know what to do but the more you do it the better you get like with anything. But if she leaves you because you're not "experienced" or because you're not very good then she's not worth it and let her go." He tells me.

"I really like her Elliot and I'm just worried about it. I know I shouldn't be but I'm jealous of her. I've never been able to be with any girl because of my touch issues and I still don't know how it's going to work with Ana. I told her I don't want to tie her hands so she can't touch me, I want to be able to make love to her and trust that she won't touch me and hurt me but what if she grows tired of waiting for me to be ready? What if she decides she can't wait any longer to have sex and leaves me? Or worse cheats on me?" I ask him my biggest fears.

"Then like I said she's not worth it and let her go. But if she's as special and amazing as you claim her to be, which considering she's the first girl you have taken an interest in and your first girlfriend she must be pretty special and I don't think she's going to walk away just because you've never had sex and might not be great the first time. She doesn't seem like that type of girl to me." He tells me.

"I know I guess I'm just being stupid. Thank you." I say to him.

"You're welcome. And you know that I'm always here for you anytime you need someone to talk to I've always got your back." He tells me.

"I know." Just as I say this, my phone beeps with a message and I see it is from Ana. I decide to open it and read it.

 _ **Christian, look I'm really sorry about this afternoon the more I think about it the more I seem to put myself in your shoes and see things from your perspective. If you had a past I don't know how I would feel about that. I think I would maybe be a little upset but again it's the past. I stopped things before we got together so I've never cheated or done anything to make you not trust me. But in saying that I should have told you that night. I shouldn't have kept it from you but I did because I didn't want you to think of me as someone who just sleeps around. I did that once but I felt so horrible afterwards that it was then just one person. I just hope you realise that I never set out to hurt you that was the last thing I wanted to do because this past month with you has been nothing short of amazing and I hope we can continue. I promise I've told you the truth and there are no more people. So I'm sorry and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me so we can move on from this slight bump in the road. Love Ana xx**_

I smile as I read the ending. I need to apologize to her for how I acted. I don't want to lose her over something stupid. I quickly grab my keys and wallet and head to my car and drive to Ana's going to fix this and make it right.

AUTHORS NOTE: _Let me know what you think. I hope i can do one more think week but it just depends how work goes. Have a great day!_


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHORS NOTE

 _Happy Friday! Thanks to all the follows favs and reveiws to this story. So i managed to get this finished so i thought i would put it up today. Enjoy! All characters belong to EL James._

Ana's POV

I wake Saturday morning with a large grin on my face thinking about late yesterday afternoon. I spent my time upset over what happened with Christian thinking this could be the end of our wonderful time together. But to my surprise he showed up on my door step, not long after I messaged him, and apologized for the way he acted earlier.

LAST NIGHT

" _Ana, I'm so sorry for the way I acted earlier. It was out of line and you were right. I shouldn't blame you for the past, it happened and now we move on and continue with us." Christian says._

" _I would like that and I'm sorry too Christian that I didn't tell you earlier. I should have never kept it from you and for that I'm sorry." I told him._

" _I forgive you. I guess I was just jealous of you and worried." He told me._

" _Jealous and worried about what?" I ask._

" _Jealous that you've done it and worried that I'm not experienced and that you will leave me because of It." he says with his head towards the ground ashamed._

" _Hey, you have nothing to be worried about I promise you. So you haven't done it before, big deal. I don't care and just because you won't be amazing at it right off the bat doesn't mean I'm going to leave you. I like you Christian and the thought of losing you scares me. I would never do anything to push you away. When you left earlier I cried thinking we were over I don't want that. I want you." I tell him with tears in my eyes._

" _I like you too and I don't want to lose you either." He tells me as he moves forwards and crashes his lips to mine. We sit there for a while making out before he tells me he has to go home and gives me a kiss goodnight._

I'm glad that we were able to talk and fix things up. I wasn't lying when I told him that the thought of losing him scares me and I don't want to push him away. Things seem to really be progressing for us and that kind of scares me. I worry that we have fallen too hard and too fast and that at any point the other shoe is going to drop. I just hope this feeling and relationship isn't too good to be true and can last the distance because I can't imagine my life without Christian.

I'm going over to his house today and we're going to hang out. I'm packing my swim suit because I'm hoping we might be able to get into the Jacuzzi or even the spa that I saw at his house. We probably will also just spend the day watching movies and just spending time together. I'm really looking forward to it.

"Good morning Annie." My dad says as I make my way into the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Morning dad." I say.

"What are you up to today?" he asks.

"I'm going over to Christian's for the day. What are you doing?" I tell him as I start to dig into my cereal.

"I'm going out to the lake to do a bit of fishing. What are guys doing for the day?" he says.

"Just going to hang out at his house watching movies and stuff." I tell him.

"Will his parents be home?" he asks me giving a knowing look.

"I'm not sure and before you say anything, we're not doing anything but I'm sorry dad I love you but I'm not having this conversation with you." I tell him.

"Okay well as long as it stays that way because I don't want to be a grandpa." He tells me.

"Okay dad." I say.

I head out to Christian's house after breakfast and pull up in his driveway. I get out of the car and head to the front door and wait for him to answer.

"Hey babe." He greets me with a kiss on the lips.

"Hi yourself." I say as I walk into the house.

"So what do you want to do first?" he asks.

"Well I bought my swimmers over and was thinking maybe we could hop into the Jacuzzi or the spa." I say.

"Okay that sounds good to me. I will just up and change into my swim shorts. The bathroom is just through there for you to change." He tells me.

"Okay thanks." I say.

I head into the bathroom and change out of my clothes and into my new bikini that I recently bought. It's red with white polka dots on it. I must admit it's quite small so I'm going to need to put a shirt on to go outside. After I change I head out the back to see Christian looking amazing n just a pair of swim shorts standing by the Jacuzzi with our towels. I walk over to him and take my shirt off and hop in. Christian follows my lead and hops in after me.

"It's nice in here." I say and he moves to sit next to me.

"Yeah it is." Christian says.

He puts his arm around me and leans in to kiss me. The kiss starts out slow and gentle and starts to become hot and heavy. His tongue is at my kiss seeking entrance which I grant straight away and tongue fight for dominance. We continue making out as I feel Christians hand move from my hip up to my breast where he starts to massage it. Feeling turned on I move my hand down towards his shorts and start to rub his erection that seems to be growing quickly. Christian moves his other hand from my hip up to behind my neck where he undoes the tie on my bikini top and it falls. We break apart from the kiss and he looks from my chest to my eyes seeking permission. I give a slight nod of my head and his mouth moves to sucking on one of my nipples whist he plays with the other. My head falls back letting my hair fall down my back as Christian moves from one nipple to the other sucking on one whilst he plays with the other. The sensation I feel right now is amazing. Its only now do I notice I'm still rubbing my hand along his big erection that feels as if it's about to push out of his pants. Feeling brave I start to undo his shorts slowly giving him the opportunity to stop me but he just continues on my breasts.

I pull him out of his shorts and start to pump my hand up and down his long length. I notice him getting a little tighter on rubbing my breasts the more I pump him and before long he's groaning out my name as he comes on my hand. We pull apart and just look at each other with a shy grin on our faces.

"Wow that was amazing." He says.

"I know.' I say panting.

"I need to clean myself up. Then maybe we could watch a movie if you want to?" he says.

"Yeah that sounds good. Do you have popcorn?" I ask.

"Yeah there should be some in the pantry. Just go into the kitchen and help yourself." He says as he dries himself off and heads back into the house.

I get out and dry myself off then put my shirt back on. I make my way into the house and in the kitchen I head straight to the pantry and find a packet of popcorn. I pop it into the microwave for 60 seconds and wait for it to be ready. I find a bowl and once the popcorn has finished I put it into the bowl and find us some drinks and head back to the living room where Christian is looking for a movie to watch.

"What are we watching?" I ask.

"I was thinking Trainwreck. I watched it recently and thought it was really funny." He tells me.

"Yeah I love that movie." I say as I put the popcorn on the coffee table and settle into the couch as Christian puts the DVD in and comes to join me.

We sit and start to watch the movie with Christian having his arm around me as I snuggle his side. I'm careful not to touch his chest knowing he doesn't like that so I awkwardly keep my hands on my lap. When Christian notices how awkward I feel he moves one of my hands across the bottom of his stomach.

"Are you sure?" I ask him not wanting to hurt him.

"I'm sure." He says and gives me a quick kiss as we continue to watch the movie.

We continue to spend the day cuddled up on the couch watching movies. Every now and then we make out a little then continue to watch the movie. As were lying on the couch with Christian on top of me making out, we hear someone clear their throat and look up to see that Grace and Carrick are home. Christian quickly scrambles off of me and I sit up with my face going bright red with embarrassment. I can only imagine what they must think of me right now.

"Hello Christian, hello Ana." Grace says as she comes into the living room whilst Carrick heads off elsewhere in the house.

"Hi mum." Christian says.

"Hi grace." I say avoiding her gaze as my face tries to cool down.

"What have you guys been up to?" she asks us.

"Just hanging out and watching movies mum." Christian tells her hoping she might be satisfied and leave.

"I hope you're not doing anything you shouldn't be doing?" she asks giving us a stern look.

"No mum we weren't." Christian says.

"Okay good. Ana dear are you staying for dinner?" Grace asks.

"Only if that's okay with you." I say.

"Of course it is. I'm going to start preparing it. I trust the two of you are going to stay vertical if I leave the room?" she asks.

"yes." We both mutter as she gets up to leave.

"Oh my god Christian that was so embarrassing." I say.

"Oh please. Like she doesn't know we make out with each other." He says brushing it off.

"Christian we were doing more than just making out just then. You were on top of me feeling me up." I yell whisper so no one can hear us.

"So what they'll get over it." he says as he settles back in beside me and we continue to watch the movie.

A little while later dinner is ready and we sit down to eat a beautiful meal of chicken and salad. Grace really outdid herself with this meal it was amazing. After dinner I decide to head home and Christian walks me outside to my car.

"I had a really nice day today Ana." He tells me.

"So did I. except for the part where we got caught by your parents making out, other than that I had a wonderful day." I say.

"Yeah okay that wasn't the finest moment but none the less it was a great day." He says.

"Agreed. Well I better go home my dad might be starting to wonder where I am." I say.

"Okay. Let me know when you get home." He says with concern.

"Will do. Good night Christian." I say.

"Good night Ana." He says and leans down to give me a kiss.

We break apart and I get into my car and drive home thinking about how nice today was and how I can't wait for more days like today. Today was perfect.

AUTHORS NOTE: _Ok so let me know what you think. I will update next week just not sure what day it will be. Have a great weekend!_


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHORS NOTE

 _Happy Tuesday! Ok first i need to apologize for not updating last week. With Easter and being a short week at work things were hectic so i just didnt have time to write but over the weekend i wrote a couple of chapters for this week so this is the first one. I hope you enjoy! All characters belong to EL James._

Ana's POV

Its Valentine's Day tomorrow and I'm excited to see what Christian has planned for us. The past two months with him have been perfect apart from the slight argument we had which was quickly settled. We still haven't had sex yet but we've had some pretty hot make out sessions that have including some oral. I know Christian badly wants to go all the way but I know he's still worried about me touching him. He seems to be getting a little better with it though, letting me hug him around the waist which is definitely a start. I don't know what he has planned for us tomorrow because he refuses to tell me, stating it was a top secret, but I know whatever it is it will be perfect because every date we've had so far has been perfect. He's taken me out every weekend to different places that always involve a nice romantic dinner out followed by a movie or bowling then some heavy making out in his car before he drops me home with a good night kiss.

Christian is picking me up shortly to ride to school together as we do every day. This is something I look forward to each day the ride to and from school. It gives us a chance to spend some time together each day before we get to school. My friends seem to have accepted Christian as a part of our group which I was secretly worried about but they seem to like him which I'm glad. I hear a horn honk outside and know that he is here so I grab my backpack and head out the door. I get into the car and lean over to give him a kiss.

"Good morning beautiful." He says to me.

"Good morning handsome." I say back.

"How did you sleep?" he asks.

"Yeah pretty good. How about you?" I ask knowing that he has nightmares every night and doesn't usually get a lot of sleep because once he wakes from a nightmare he can't go back to sleep. I wish there was something that I could do to help him get some sleep.

"Same as always. Had a nightmare around 2am so then I got up and went and played the piano for a while before having a shower and getting ready for school." He tells me with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry babe. I wish there was something I could do to help." I tell him while I hold his hand and rub it a little.

"It's okay I'm used to It." he tells me and then we continue to sit there in a comfortable silence as we drive to school.

We get to school and pull up in the parking lot, and as is our usual routine we get out and walk hand in hand to our lockers to put our books away before walking together to our first class. The benefits of being in all the same classes means we get to walk together to each class and we get to sit next to each other all day as well as lunch.

When school finishes we head to his car to drive home. We're going back to my house to do our homework together then we're going to watch a movie. We pull up outside my house and go inside. My dad is in the living room watching sport on the TV.

"Hi dad." I say and go over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi kiddo. Christian." He says.

"Hello Mr Steele." Christian says.

"How was school?" he asks.

"It was good. We're just going to do some homework in my room." I tell him.

"Okay. Door open please." He says.

"Yes dad." I say as I roll my eyes.

We head up to my room to do our homework keeping the door open to please my dad. Does he honestly think I would do anything with him home anyway? I pull out my books and sit down on the bed ready to make a start and Christian comes over and climbs on the bed next to me.

"So where do you want to start?" I ask.

"How about our math homework?" he says.

"Sounds good." I say. We spend the next half an hour working on our maths homework reinforcing why I hate maths as much as I do.

"Okay this right here is why I hate maths and don't want anything to do with it when I leave school." I say exasperated.

"Oh really? And what pray tell do you plan to do that doesn't involve the use of maths?" he asks amused.

"I want to study English Literature and go into publishing. What part of that involves maths?" I say.

"okay and how are you going to work out how much money you're making with all the books you will publish?" he asks me with a smirk on his face.

"Don't laugh at me and okay fine maybe I need to know basic maths but this trigonometry like how is that going to help me count money? Exactly it won't. That's why I have you. You can take care of all the maths and I will take care of all of the reading." I say.

"Okay babe." He says and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"I vote we give up on the homework for today and watch a movie." I say as Christian gets a message on his phone.

"I would love to but that's my mum she wants me home for dinner in half an hour." He says.

"Oh okay that's fine well another time." I say.

"absolutely." He says as he packs up his books and we head downstairs to the door.

"I will see you tomorrow. I will pick you up about 10." He tells me.

"Okay see you tomorrow." I say as he gives me a kiss and leaves.

I go into the living room to find my dad still watching TV.

"The boy gone home?" dad asks.

"Yes dad Christian has gone home. His mum wanted him home for dinner." I say.

"Get much homework done?" he asks.

"Yes we got a fair bit done actually. What is your problem with Christian?" I ask.

"Nothing. I'm just exercising my right to be the dad. He seems like a good kid who comes from a good family but I just want to make him sweat a little longer. It will show me whether he really cares for you or not." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Okay well can you wrap it up soon? I don't know how much longer I can take it. He's done nothing but be nice to you and you act like at any minute you're going to kill him." I say.

"You're my sixteen year old daughter, I'm fairly certain that as your father its might right to want to kill any boy who comes around wanting to take you out. But like I said, I like the boy he seems like a good kid so I'm not actually going to kill him; I just want to instil the fear in him that if he ever lays a finger on you or hurts you then I will break him." He tells me.

"Okay dad." I say.

"oh and whilst we're on the topic of killing him, just so you're aware I was a teenager once too and I know what teenagers get up to, if you come home pregnant I will kill him." He tells me.

"Okay and just so you're aware, we're not doing what you think we're doing. I promise you." I tell him looking him in the eye making sure he can see that I'm not lying to him.

"Okay you mightn't be doing that now but I'm not stupid, it won't stay like that forever. All I'm saying is when it does happen be safe because if you come home one day and tell me you're pregnant before you finish high school, I will kill him." He tells me.

"Okay I got it." I say.

"Good. Now what are we having for dinner?" he says.

"Spaghetti Bol.?" I suggest.

"Sounds good to me." He says.

"Okay I will go and start getting it ready." I say and head off to the kitchen.

I hate having conversations like that with my dad but I guess I understand where he is coming from. We're sixteen and the last thing we need or want is a baby but I swear we never had these conversations when I was with Josh. Maybe he thought Josh and I weren't doing anything I'm not sure but I hate having these conversations with my dad although I'm pretty sure he finds it just as awkward as I do.

We sit down together to have dinner and we discuss our weeks and he asks me about what Christian has planned for tomorrow and I tell him that I'm not sure Christian says it's a surprise and won't tell me. After dinner we move to the living room where we continue watching the basketball.

I decide to have an early night as I'm not sure what we're doing tomorrow and if it might make me exhausted so I head up to bed. I hop in and fall asleep quickly looking forward to tomorrow.

AUTHORS NOTE: _Ok so let me know what you think. i will have Valentines Day up tomorrow. Have a great day!_


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHORS NOTE

 _Happy Wednesday! Thanks for all the follows, favs & reviews. Here is Valentines Day i hope you enjoy! All characters belong to EL James._

Ana's POV

I wake with a huge grin on my face knowing that today is Valentine's Day and I get to spend the whole day with Christian. To say I'm excited would be an understatement. I have no idea what he has planned for us today but I know that it's going to be spectacular. Its 8am so I decide to get out of bed and begin to get ready for the day. He told me to wear something casual for today but to pack a nice dress for tonight so I can only assume that means we are going out somewhere nice for dinner tonight. After having breakfast and a shower, I go through my clothes looking for something to wear. I decide on a pair of jeans and a nice green sweater and pair it with some ankle boots. I decide to leave my hair out so it will look nice with my dress and small heels that I have picked out to wear tonight. I put on my necklace that Christian got me for Christmas and find a pair of earrings to go with it and a thin bracelet then put on a touch of mascara and lip gloss then I'm all ready to go.

I head downstairs to find my dad sitting in the living room reading the newspaper when he hears me walk in he looks up.

"You look nice kiddo." He says.

"Thanks dad." I say just as I hear a knock on the door and a glance at the clock tells me its 10am so I know its Christian.

"Hey babe happy Valentine's Day." He says when I open the door.

"Hey happy Valentine's Day." I say and give him a kiss on the lips. He hands me a giant teddy bear, box of chocolates and flowers.

"Ah how very traditional of you." I say smirking at him.

"Of course. I have more for you later but I didn't want you to think I didn't get you anything." He tells me.

"Why thank you. And here this is for you." I say as I hand him a bag that has a box of chocolates in it and a new model glider.

"Oh wow babe. Thank you so much I love it. Are you ready to go?" he asks.

"Yep let me just grab my bag." I say as I go to grab my bag off the couch where I was sitting and say goodbye to my dad as I leave.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" I ask as we get into the car.

"nope." He says popping the P. "you just have to wait and see what I have planned." He says with a cheeky smirk on his face.

We drive for a while listening to the radio and chatting every now and then as we go. We drive for some time when I notice the sign to Mt. Rainier and wonder exactly what it is that Christian has planned for us. We drive up a road and eventually pull over to the side. He gets out of the car and comes around to my side to help me out before going to the trunk to get out a picnic basket and blanket, taking my hand he leads me a little into the woods and then comes to a stop.

"Okay we're here." He says and turns around.

"Where exactly is here?" I ask curiously and walk to stand next to him.

"The very top." He smiles proudly and he's right. We are at the top of Mt. Rainier overlooking the whole of Seattle and its absolutely breathtaking the view from here.

"Wow that is amazing. Thank you." I say and lean up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're most welcome. Okay now my mum put together this picnic basket for us for lunch. There are sandwiches and snacks of the like in here for us to eat as we just sit and enjoy the wonderful view." He tells me.

"Wow thank you. Here pass me the blanket and I will set it out for us to sit on." I say and he passes me the blanket so I can spread it out.

We sit down together on the blanket and pull out the contents of the basket. I think his mum went a little overboard with food as there is enough food in here to feed six people. We start to dig into the sandwiches first. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until started eating. We sit there eating our food and enjoying the spectacular view of the city. I've never been up here before so this is definitely a first.

"So what else do you have planned for us today?" I ask.

"Oh one never reveals there secrets." He says giving me a knowing look.

"That's not fair." I say as I pout really hard.

"Don't pout. You will find out in due time." He says to me.

I decide to try a different approach to getting it out of him. I launch myself at him knocking him on his back and continue to wrestle and tickle him. Its only when I notice him not moving do I look up and see the look in his face, and its then I remember his fear of people touching his chest and looking down I see my hands on his chest where I was tickling him.

"Oh my god Christian I'm so sorry I completely forgot. I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that or forgotten." I say as I quickly scramble to get off of him but he doesn't let me go and continues to hold me pressed against his chest.

"Don't move." He tells me so I stop fighting to get away and just lay there on top of him whilst he has his arms wrapped around my back and my hands are flat on his chest. I want to move them away so it stops burning for him but he won't let me move.

"It's okay Christian you don't have to do this. Just let me get off." I say.

"No I want you to stay there. I need you to stay there. I'm waiting for the burn but it's not happening and I don't know why." He tells me.

"Are you sure?" I ask concerned.

Instead of answering me he silences me with a kiss. The kiss starts out slow and I suddenly feel his tongue on my lips seeking entrance. I grant his the access he's looking for and the kiss suddenly turns hot and passionate. His hands start gliding up and down my back and I move my hands to his hair. I feel his hands glide further down to my ass where he gives it a slight squeeze before working his way back up the inside of my top. I feel his erection getting harder underneath me so I move my hand awkwardly down to the crotch of his pants and start rubbing him through them. He slides his hand up my top and unclasps my bra before moving his hand around to start playing with my breasts. He rolls me over so I am on my back with him on top of me and he removes my top and bra so he can suck my nipples.

"Take off your pants." I tell him once he has my nipples fully erect.

"okay." He says as he gets up and removes his pants and boxers then lies back down beside me. I settle in between his legs and take him into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around the tip before taking him fully into my mouth as he hits the back of my throat. I gag a little but continue to suck him, earning me moans of pleasure coming from his mouth. I can tell he's getting close to coming when his hands tighten a little on my hair and with one last suck he comes in my mouth screaming out my name and I suck every last drop out of him before pulling him out of my mouth with a pop. I look up at his with a huge grin on my face like I just stole my favourite cookie from the cookie jar.

"Wow babe that was amazing. Come here." He tells me.

I crawl up his body and we continue to make out until he rolls me over on my back again. He makes his way down my body removing my shoes, jeans and then my panties. I'm lying there in the middle of nowhere butt naked and all Christian has on is his t-shirt. He makes his way back to my vagina where he puts his head, spreading my legs apart further he begins to using his tongue. It feels amazing and before long he's using his fingers inside of me as he continues to lick and suck my clit. The feeling is amazing and I can tell that I'm getting close to coming. He continues his assault on me and before long I'm reaching my orgasm screaming out his name as I come in his mouth.

"Wow that was incredible." I say as I come down from my high and notice Christian pulling a blanket over us as we lay there together cuddled up in each other's arms. It's at this moment that I realise I'm half lying on Christian with my hand touching his chest and he hasn't flinched. I go to move my hand away again but he beats me to it by hold my hand in its place on his chest over his heart.

"Don't move. I want you to leave your hand over my heart because I want you to know that you have it completely. I love you Ana and nothing is ever going to change that. You've touched my chest multiple times today without there being a burning sensation. I don't think that's just a fluke. I think it's because I know you would never hurt me." He says and I have tears in my eyes.

"Wow Christian that was beautiful. I'm glad I can touch you without it hurting because I want you to know that I wold never hurt you. You mean way too much to me for me to ever hurt you. And I love you too." I say and lean up to kiss him.

We continue to lie there a little while longer just enjoying the view and the silence until Christian tells me we need to get going so we don't miss our dinner reservations. We get up get dressed then pack all of our stuff up and head back to the car. We decide to make use of the toilets nearby to get changed into our other clothes for dinner and tidy ourselves up. I'm beginning to wish I had bought a hair brush with me because after our fun this afternoon my hair is an uncontrollable mess. After getting dressed we make our way back to the car where we load everything back into the trunk and set off back towards Seattle.

We arrive back in the city and pull up outside the restaurant about two hours later. I look to see it's my favourite Italian restaurant and I immediately smile knowing that he remembered. We get out of the car and head inside where Christian tells them we have a table for two under Grey. The hostess leads us to our table after having a good look at Christian and completely ignoring me and all that I can think is back off bitch he's mine. We take our seats across from each other and begin to look at the menu after ordering two cokes to drink.

"What are you going to get babe?" he asks me.

"I don't know I can't decide. I love that you bought me here because I love this place but I hate that you bought me here because I love this place and therefore can't decide what I want." I say then pout as he laughs at me.

"I'm sorry babe. You order whatever you want, as many dishes as you want and whatever we don't eat we will take home and eat as leftovers tomorrow how does that sound?" he asks.

"Sounds good to me." I say as I continue to look at the menu deciding on which dishes to order.

The waitress comes to take our order and gives us the weirdest look when we order about eight different dishes plus entrees but I don't take any notice of her as I look at Christian.

"She probably thinks we're pigs or something." I say after she leaves.

"Oh well who cares. We're paying customers we can order whatever we like." He tells me.

"I know I was just saying." I say as I chuckle a little.

Our entrées of garlic bread and bruschetta arrives and we dig in sharing the two dishes. We order another round of drinks just as our main meals start to arrive and we request extra plates so we can put a little of each dish onto them to enjoy. We have a large selection of pastas including spaghetti bolognaise, fettuccine carbonara, a seafood pasta, lasagne, a carbonara with chicken and a few different combinations we found on the menu. We try a little of each dish all of which are nothing short of delicious.

"Okay I cannot eat anymore." I say as I sit back and see we still have a lot of food left.

"Me either I'm done. We have a lot of dishes to take home." He says with a chuckle.

"I know and to think I wanted to see the dessert menu. I think if I eat one more thing I'm going to throw up." I say laughing.

"Well I guess maybe now might be the right time to give you your gift." He says as he goes to pull something out of his pocket.

"I thought the chocolates, flowers and teddy bear were my gift?" I ask.

"They are but I also got you something else. Here." He says as he hands me a beautiful Cartier box.

"You didn't have to you know." I say as I open the box to find a gorgeous pair of gold earrings with a touch of silver that will match my necklace that I got for Christmas perfectly.

"Oh my god Christian these are beautiful. Thank you so much." I say with a tear in my eye as I get up to lean over the table and give him a kiss on the lips.

"They're not as beautiful as you Ana. I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say.

The waitress comes along and takes all of our dishes to put them into containers for us to take home. We take the containers and go over to pay for dinner. We leave and head back to the car putting all of our leftovers in the back to take with us. Christian starts to drive me home and I sit there in the passenger seat thinking about just how perfect today was. I couldn't imagine spending my day in a more perfect way and I'm thankful to have Christian in my life. We pull up in the driveway of my house and Christian gets out to come around and open my door for me.

"Thank you." I say as he helps me out and grabs some of the dishes to help me carry them inside. Once we've put them in the fridge he heads back towards the door.

"Thank you for today Ana. I had a wonderful time." He says.

"No thank you Christian. Today was perfect. The best Valentine's Day ever." I say.

"I'm glad you had a wonderful day. I will see you tomorrow to help you eat all of that food." He says with a chuckle.

"You better otherwise it's going to take me a week to eat all of that food." I say.

"Good night Ana. I love you." He says as he leans down to give me a kiss on the lips.

"Good night Christian. I love you too." I say.

With that he heads back to his car to head home. I go up to my room and change into my pyjamas climbing in to bed thinking about today and just how amazing Christian was and how perfect he made today. I love him and I don't ever want to spend a day apart from him.

AUTHORS NOTE: _Ok so i hope that lives up to expectations. Let me know what you think. Ive half written the next chapter but im not sure if i will have time to finish it this afternoon if not i hope to have it up on friday. Have a great day!_


	19. Chapter 19

AUTHORS NOTE

 _Happy Friday! Okay firstly i want to seriously apologize for the fact that i havent updated this story in a month! I certainly never meant to leave it that long but things have just been hectic lately with working nearly sixty hours a week and taking on a second job plus i have a lot of other commitments so its taken up a lot of my time recently. I will admit i did get a bit of writers block and i wasnt sure what to write for this chapter. i know where i want this story to go and what i want to happen its just those details in between that can sometimes be hard to plan out which is why theres a time jump for this chapter. it was the only way i could keep this story progressing. I am going to be making the effort to update this story at least once a week because i know theres nothing worse than getting into a story and then the author abandoning it. Anyway thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs and i hope you enjoy this chapter._

Ana's POV

 _ **Four months later**_

Today is the first day of summer vacation and to say I'm excited for what lies ahead would probably be an understatement. Over the last six months Christian and I have gotten a lot closer with each other and I can't imagine not having him a part of my life. My dad seems to have finally warmed up to him even to the point where he comes over for dinner once a week and my dad will quite happily have a conversation with him and they're forever talking about and watching sport together even to the point where it feels like I don't even exist when it's on the TV but I'm glad they're getting along and dad is happy to have Christian come over and join us. This summer dad has enlisted Christian and I to clean out the house and back shed and then afterwards we're going to redo the entire house and then paint it. I guess that's the good part about my dad being a builder in that it's not going to cost as much to get the whole house redone. I must say I'm looking forward to spending every day with Christian. Of course my dad will be watching over us the entire time so I'm not sure just how much hanging out we will actually get to do during the week whilst we're working but at least we will get to see each other every day so that's better than nothing.

I decide to make my way out of bed and into the shower to get ready for day one of what my dad is calling operation new house. I honestly can't wait to see what it looks like when it's finished. I hop out of the shower and find myself an old pair of shorts and a t-shirt to put on that won't matter too much if they get dirty. Afterwards I head down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast and as I'm about to dig into my cereal the doorbell rings and I get up to grab it.

"Hey baby." Christian says when I open the door. He's standing there wearing shorts and a shirt and he looks so hot. I can feel myself getting wet just looking at him.

"hey." I say and lean up to kiss him on the lips and I hear a cough.

"That's enough of that. There won't be any of that going on in my house whilst you're supposed to be here working." My dad says as he stands behind us.

"Sorry Mr Steele." Christian says.

"I'm just having some breakfast if you'd like to join me?" I tell him as we make our way into the kitchen.

"Sure I will have whatever you're having." He tells me.

"ok." I say as I get him a bowl and the milk to put on his cereal.

We sit and eat in a bit of an awkward silence as my dad keeps making his way in and out of the kitchen keeping his eyes on us the entire time making it hard to have a conversation much less even look at each other. It's no secret that Christian and I have gotten extremely close to each other over the time that we have been together and it's something that both of our parents have picked up on and even discussed with each other and they seem to be doing whatever they can to ensure that we are not left alone in a room together making it very hard for us to do anything. I don't think our parents are stupid I think they know that if we want to do it then we're going to do it I just wish they'd learn to trust us a little more to make the right decisions and know that they can leave us alone in a room together for longer than five minutes. I guess from their point of view if we aren't in a room together alone then we can't have sex even though there is a million and one other places for us to do it. We still haven't actually gone all the way and had sex yet but that doesn't mean that when given the chance we don't fool around a bit. We have been talking more and more about it recently and I think Christian might nearly be ready for us to have sex because he's constantly hugging me and he doesn't even seem to flinch anymore when I touch his bare back or chest which is a good thing. I know that us waiting has been a good thing and I know that when we do finally do it that it's going to be off the charts amazing.

"Okay guys are you ready to get started?" my dad asks and we both nod and say yes. "Okay great. So I thought that first we might start with the laundry and down stairs bathroom seeing as how they probably going to be a little easier."

We make our way into the laundry and start the process of cleaning everything out of there. It takes us a couple of hours to completely clean everything out and once that's all done we get out the covers to put on the floor so we can put on the under coat of paint on. Once this is done we decide to take a break for lunch as its now about one o'clock.

My dad sends Christian to the take-away store down the road to grab us some food and when he returns we sit together in the kitchen and have our lunch.

"I should get the laundry cupboards finished whilst you guys start on cleaning out the bathroom after lunch." My dad tells us as he eats his burger.

"Okay are we going to put that in before or after we paint it?" I ask.

"After. The under coat should be dry this afternoon so we should be able to paint it, then we can let it dry overnight and then in the morning we can put the cupboards in and then move the sink, washer and the dryer back in and then that will be the first room done." He says.

"Okay sounds good." I say.

After lunch we pack up and head back to work starting on the downstairs bathroom cleaning it out whilst my dad finishes up making the new cupboards for the laundry room meaning that he is out in the back shed leaving Christian and I together alone for five minutes giving us the chance to talk.

"Hey so have you thought of something you might like for your birthday this week?" I ask as I'm cleaning.

"You know I have been doing some thinking and there is one thing I would really like for my birthday." He tells me.

"Okay what's that?" I ask.

"you." He says with a big smile on his face.

"Ha funny you already have me. Seriously what do you want?" I say.

"I'm serious you. I'm ready." He says looking at me.

"You're ready?" I ask wanting to clarify that we're on the same page.

"Yes. I'm ready for us to take the next step in our relationship and go all the way. I want us to have sex together Ana. I was hoping that could be my birthday gift." He says with a shy smile on his face.

"Okay. This is going to take some planning because you know what our parents have been like. There is absolutely no way in hell they're going to let either of us stay over at each other's house. We're going to have to get creative about this." I say starting to think of a way we could possibly be alone on his birthday for me to be able to give him this gift.

"How about you leave that part to me. I will take care of the how we get to be alone and you take care of everything else okay?" he says.

"Okay deal." I say with a smile on my face. I can't believe it after six months Christian and I are finally going to have sex with each other and I couldn't be happier. I just hope that he can work out a way for us to be together alone so it can actually happen somewhere special instead of having to do it in the backseat of a car cause that's certainly the last place I want our first time together, Christian's first time, to be.

We spend the rest of the afternoon cleaning the bathroom and painting the laundry a nice light green colour. I can't wait to see what it looks like when it dries. I think it's going to look amazing when my dad puts his cupboards that he's finished making in there. At five thirty it's time for Christian to go home so I walk him out the front porch to say good bye.

"Bye Christian I will see you tomorrow." I say as I hug him.

"Goodbye baby I will see you tomorrow and hopefully I will have a plan for us for Saturday." He says as he gives me a kiss.

"Okay I hope so." I say.

"I will don't worry. I love you Ana." He says and gives me another quick kiss.

"I love you too Christian." I say as he walks over to his car and gets in and drives off to his house.

I walk back inside thinking about Christian's birthday and how we are possibly going to make this work and then I begin to wonder if maybe I should just bite the bullet and ask my dad if I can spend the night at Christian's house on Saturday and decide that its worth a shot. I've got nothing to lose by asking. I make my way into the living room where he's sat down on the couch.

"Hey dad can I talk to you for a sec about something?" I ask him with as much confidence as possible whilst inside I'm a bundle of nerves just knowing he's going to say no.

"Sure Annie what's up?" he asks looking at me.

"Um I was um wondering if um maybe on Saturday um…" I say not really sure how to ask.

"What, what is it?" he asks.

"I was wondering if maybe on Saturday I could stay over at Christian's house?" I ask avoiding all eye contact.

"You want to stay over at your boyfriend's house?" he asks.

"yes." I say with a bit of hope.

"My sixteen year old daughter wants to stay over at her boyfriend's house on Saturday night?" he asks as if he's trying to clarify and comprehend exactly what I said.

"Yes dad. Its Christian's birthday on Saturday and his parents are throwing him a party which I'm obviously going to go to and then I was hoping that maybe you would let me stay the night." I say.

"What did Grace and Carrick say?" he asks me.

"I don't know yet Christian was going to ask them tonight." I tell him.

"Okay. Look I'm never going to be okay with you shacking up with your boyfriend whether you're sixteen or twenty-six so I guess if his parents say yes then you can stay there. I'm not by any means going to give you "the talk", BUT what I will say to you is this, if you and Christian are allowed to stay in the same room and are planning on doing more than just sleeping, then you best be taking every caution possible to be safe because I do not want grandkids yet. If you come home and tell me that you're pregnant before you've finished high school then the Grey's best be making permanent room for you at their house because you won't be living under my roof anymore. Do I make myself clear?" he says in a very stern and harsh voice.

"Yes dad. I promise we will be careful and there won't be any kids coming anytime soon." I say as my face turns red having all but just confirmed what we plan on doing on Saturday night.

"Good well if his parents say yes then you can stay." He says.

"Thank you dad." I say and give him a hug and then head upstairs to tell Christian the good news.

 _One parent down one to go. My dad said if it's okay with your parents then I'm allowed to stay at yours on Saturday night :)_

 _Excellent well I'm going to ask them after dinner if you can stay so hopefully they say yes and then you can get to planning the rest of the night xx_

 _I really hope they do because I've got some ideas in mind ;)_

 _I can't wait baby I love you xx_

 _I love you too xx_

AUTHORS NOTE: _Ok so please review and let me know what you think. i love reading reviews because it helps me to know whether you guys like the story or not and it sometimes gives me some ideas to throw in as well. Anyway i hope you like it and i hope to have a chapter up for you sometime next week._


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 _ **Thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews. I thought i would do this one in Christians POV. Enjoy! All characters belong to EL James.**_

Christians POV

I'm a sweating ball of nerves right now. I've just gotten home from Ana's house and I'm trying to work out the best possible way to ask my parents if Ana can spend the night on Saturday for my birthday. I know just how cautious our parents have been about never leaving the two of us in a room for a long time and we are certainly not allowed in each other's rooms alone when we go over to the others house. I get it we're sixteen year old teenagers who are constantly all over each other and us having sex is going to happen sooner or later. I guess they're just banking on later but it's been six months since Ana and I got together and I think we've waited long enough. I now have no problem whatsoever with Ana touching my chest and back with no shirt on so I feel like I'm okay with her touching me whilst we make love. I never wanted for her to not be able touch me when we do it so I waited and I'm glad we have because I feel like it's only going to make it even better for us. I must admit I am nervous about Saturday night because Ana has done it before and I'm still a virgin. I don't want to disappoint her by not fully knowing exactly what I'm doing. Sure I've watched porn plenty of times but I guess nothing really prepares you for the actual thing. I just hope I don't fumble around too much and Ana is patient with me. I am preparing myself for yet another sex talk that I know is going to come from my dad the moment I ask about Ana spending the night in my room but if it means they say yes then it will be worth it.

I walk up to my room to get changed out of my clothes that have paint on them when I received a text from my beautiful Ana.

 _One parent down one to go. My dad said if it's okay with your parents then I'm allowed to stay at yours on Saturday night :)_

This is the greatest. Her dad has said she can stay here so now hopefully my parents my parents will say yes as well. I'm not sure how much arm twisting went into him saying yes and I don't care, all I know is if I can get my parents to agree, Ana is staying on Saturday night and I'm finally going to lose my virginity and I couldn't be more excited.

 _Excellent well I'm going to ask them after dinner if you can stay so hopefully they say yes and then you can get to planning the rest of the night xx_

I send back my reply awaiting hers growing more nervous about my parents response by the minute.

 _I really hope they do because I've got some ideas in mind ;)_

She sends back a text that instantly makes me go hard. I can't even begin to imagine what she might have planned but now I can't wait.

 _I can't wait baby I love you xx_

 _I love you too xx_

This gives me the confidence I need to go and have dinner with my parents and then ask them about Saturday night.

"How was your day working today honey?" my mother asks me as we are sitting around the table eating our dinner.

"It was good we managing to almost get the laundry done, we just have to put in the cupboards and appliances tomorrow and we've started on one of the bathrooms so it's going well." I say.

"Are you enjoying it?" my dad asks.

"You know surprisingly I am. I mean I don't think I'm going to decide anytime soon that I suddenly want to be a painter or anything but it's not as bad as I thought and Ray has said that he will let me help him build a few things along the way as well which I'm happy about because you know I like to be a hands on type of person and who knows maybe one day it will come in handy when I buy my house I will know how to get things done for less money." I say.

"That's good Christian I'm glad things are working out well for you and it's giving you something to do for the summer instead of just sitting around the house. You're working and learning new skills. I'm happy for you and proud of you." My mum says.

"Thanks mum." I say.

"I agree with your mother I think this is a very good thing and I too are happy and proud of you." My dad says.

"Thanks dad." I say.

"Are you looking forward to your birthday and the party on Saturday?" my mother asks and seeing as how my brother and sister are no longer at the table I finally take the opportunity to ask them.

"You know there was something I actually wanted to talk to you guys about, there is something I would really like, that would make me really happy if the two of you say yes." I say.

"What's that?" my mother asks.

"If you would let Ana stay over on Saturday night." I say and look at both of my parents who are sharing a look between each other as if they're not too sure what to say.

"I'm assuming you want her to also stay in your room too?" my father asks.

"Yes. Look I'm going to be honest with you. I'm going to be 17 on Saturday and Ana and I have been together for six months now. We respect that you are trying to keep us from having sex as if it's some big bad thing. But at the end of the day we've waited this long and we have both made the decision that were ready to take this next step in our relationship. I mean surely you should be happy that we waited six months because most kids these days don't. I don't want to sit here and tell you that if you say no and forbid her to stay that we will just find somewhere else to go and do it, but the reality is we will. We both decided that we wanted to be honest with you guys and tell you what we want and ask for permission rather than go behind your back. I get dad that this is going to lead to yet another sex talk from you but if it means you will say yes Ana can stay then I will take it. I promise you that we will be careful and use protection god knows dad has given me plenty of condoms. So I'm asking for your permission to let my girlfriend stay the night on Saturday." I finish and look at them both awaiting their response.

"What did Ana's dad say about all of this?" my mother asks.

"He said that she can as long as you guys say yes." I say with hope.

"Okay I can't believe that I'm actually going to say this but yes Ana can stay over on Saturday." My father says.

"Seriously she can stay?" I ask not believing what he has just said.

"Yes she can stay over and you better use those condoms I gave you because we're not giving you permission to have a baby in high school." He says.

"Yes I will use them I promise. Thank you so much mum and dad." I say with a huge grin on my face that this is finally happening.

"Just because we have said yes to Saturday night doesn't mean that the two of you are going to be spending the night together at each other's houses every single night. There will be no sleepovers on school nights and you still need to ask permission every single time. Are we clear?" dad says.

"Yes dad. What about over the holidays, can we stay at each other's houses during the week?" I ask.

"We will see." He says.

"Thank you." I say then get up and head up to my room to let Ana know the good news.

"Hello" she says when she answers the phone

"Hey beautiful guess what?" I say.

"What did your parents say?" she asks.

"They said yes you can stay over." I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Really? That's great. I guess I have some serious planning to do now don't I?" she says with a chuckle.

"You sure do baby. I want this to be a night to remember for both of us." I tell her.

"Trust me it's going to memorable and special for both of us because it's our first time. You always remember your first time." She says before being silent having realised what she just said.

"Hey look don't worry about it. I've moved past caring that I'm the only one losing my virginity. As long as you don't get upset if I'm no good at it and it isn't perfect." I say.

"I'm sorry when I said that I immediately though of Josh. I don't care whether Saturday is good in that sense or not. As long as we both enjoy ourselves who cares if it's the best sex we ever have. We will just keep working at it and eventually it will be but you can't start out on top otherwise you have nothing to work towards." She tells me.

"You're right eventually I will become a pro and the best guy you've ever had sex with." I say with a chuckle as she laughs. "But hey listen I'm sorry this bought up memories of Josh. I know we don't ever really talk about it and I know the anniversary of his death is coming up, but maybe after we get this next step in our relationship out of the road on Saturday, we could sit down and talk and you can tell me about him because I really do want to hear about him and be here for you especially with the anniversary coming up." I tell her hoping that she will find comfort knowing that I'm not jealous of her dead ex-boyfriend.

"I really appreciate that thank you Christian. I drove past the spot where he got hit the other day for the first time in a while and all I could think about was him and knowing the anniversary is coming up makes it a little harder. I really do want to go and see his parents soon because I haven't been to see them for a while, maybe you could come with me because I'm sure they'd love to meet you and I would really like for you to meet them because they're very special people in my life." She tells me.

"That would be nice to go with you if that's what you want. You just let me know when and where and I will be there baby." I tell her.

"Thanks Christian I appreciate it. Well I'm going to go I have a lot of planning to do for someone's birthday gift." She says with a giggle.

"Okay baby good night I love you." I say.

"Good night babe love you too." She says before hanging up.

I lean back on my bed content thinking about Saturday and how I can't wait to finally make love to my beautiful girlfriend who I'm going to one day marry. She's right about remembering your first time. When we're married I'm always going to remember my first time with her.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** **_I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think i love hearing feedback from people about how theyre liking or not liking the story. The party will be next up and i should have that up next week. Have a good weekend!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 ** _Happy Friday! Thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews I certainly appreciate them. All characters belong to EL James._**

Ana's POV

It's finally here. Saturday. Christian's birthday and the day we finally have sex. To say I'm nervous is probably an understatement. Even though I'm not losing my virginity I'm still nervous about mine and Christian's first time together. I just hope it goes well and doesn't turn into some big disaster. I've planned out something very special for Christian for tonight and I just hope that he likes what I have planned for us. I've talked to his mum this week about letting us stay the night in his parent's boathouse and she agreed. I'm going to the florist this morning to buy some rose petals to scatter all around and I bought a bunch of candles to light up. As girly as it sounds, I still think Christian is going to like and appreciate all of the effort that I have gone to. The other thing I have planned is that I'm going to get naked and wrap myself in a giant bow for him to unwrap as his present so to speak. I think that's probably the part I'm most nervous about because even though we've fooled around a fair bit he's only ever seen me naked once on Valentine's day.

I'm up reasonably early today as I have quite a fair bit to get done before I go to Christians this afternoon to help set up for the party tonight and get the boathouse ready for us. The first place I'm headed to this morning is the beauty salon because I've decided to bite the bullet and get a Brazilian wax and also get my legs done whilst I'm there. As I'm heading out the door I decide to ring Christian to wish him a happy birthday.

"Hello" he answers.

"Happy birthday babe" I say in a very loud and energetic voice.

"Hey thanks baby. What are you doing?" he asks.

"Well I'm just leaving home I have a lot I have to get done this morning before I come over to your place this afternoon." I say.

"Really? What have you got to do?" he asks trying to pry me for information.

"Well I can't tell you because its special top secret birthday stuff that you will find out about later." I say laughing because I can just imagine the pout he must have on his face right about now.

"That's not fair I think you should tell me now." he says in a sad voice.

"Nope. Although I will give you one clue just to drive you wild. Think Brazilian." I say laughing.

"Brazilian what?" he asks.

"You'll find out tonight." I say.

"That's not fair. It's my birthday so you have to be nice to me." He says.

"I am being nice to you. It's a surprise for tonight. Speaking of which I have to go because I still have a few things I have to get for tonight. I will see you later this afternoon okay. I love you." I say.

"Okay I will see you later and I'm looking forward to tonight. I love you too." He says.

"Me too by baby." I say and hang up.

After I have finished at the beauty salon I pay and the go back out to my car. Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It didn't hurt that much it was just a little uncomfortable. I make my way over to the mall to get what I need to get there starting with the rose petal leaves at the florist. I'm happy with how many I've gotten and I think it should be enough. The next place I make my way to is forever 21 where I saw an amazing dress the other day that I want to buy to wear tonight. It's a short red dress that goes to just above my knees with a plunging v at the front and is lace at the back. I would have bought it the other day but Christian was with me and I wanted it to be a surprise. Once I've tried it on and decided it's the perfect dress, I pay for it and leave the store. The last place for me to go is to Victoria's secret to buy some sexy lingerie for tonight. I walk into the store and after wandering around for 15 minutes I decide on a sexy black lace see-through bra and matching thong. I decide to get a few other matching sets of bras and thongs whilst I'm here. After paying I leave and head back to my car to go home and pack everything I need to take over to Christian's.

Once I'm all packed and ready to go I head downstairs to say goodbye to dad and tell him I will see him tonight at the party.

"I'm off to Christian's for lunch. I will see you tonight at the party dad." I say.

"Okay Annie I will see you tonight." He says as I walk out the door.

I arrive at Christian's house and make my way up to door and before I knock he opens the door and pulls me to him and kisses me like his life depends on it.

"Hi" I say.

"Hey baby." He says.

"Happy birthday again." I say.

"Thank you."

"Can I come in?" I ask with a giggle.

"Of course come in. you can put your stuff up in my room if you like." He says.

"okay." I say and follow him up the stairs to put my bags down on his bed.

We head back downstairs and I bring my present with me to give to him when we get to the living room. His mum and dad are sitting on the couch talking when we walk in.

"Hi Ana." Grace and Carrick both say.

"Hi. Thank you for letting me come over earlier for lunch and to spend the afternoon with Christian." I say.

"Of course Ana. You know you're welcome over any time." Grace says.

"Do you want your present now?" I say to Christian.

"Yes please." He says with a big grin like a little kid.

"Okay here you go happy birthday." I say handing him his present and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I hand him over the bag and he opens it up to pull out some tickets. He takes a good look at them and the looks up at me with a big smile on his face.

"You got me tickets to all three?" he asks.

"I did." I say

"OMG you're the best girlfriend ever." He says and I just laugh.

"What is it?" Carrick asks.

"Its tickets to all three Mariners games next weekend at Safeco against the Cardinals." Christian says.

"Wow that's good." Carrick says.

"I know I can't wait. Thank you baby." Christian says and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"I was thinking if it was okay with your parents that we could slip out and have some lunch somewhere?" I ask.

"Yes that's fine. Its only one now so as long as you're back by three to help set up for the party then you can go." Grace says.

"Oh we definitely will. I was just thinking of heading to the café down the road they have the best burgers and shakes." I say.

We sit down at a table after ordering a burger and shake each and wait for it to arrive.

"So are you excited for tonight?" I ask.

"For the party or after?" he asks.

"both." I say.

"Yes I am looking forward to the party but I'm looking forward to after it even more. Are you ready and looking forward to tonight?" he says.

"I am looking forward to tonight and yes everything is nearly ready. I just have one more thing to do to set everything up to make tonight perfect." I say.

"I can't wait to see what you have planned." He says.

"I can't wait for you to see what I have in store for you but you're going to have to give me a little bit of time to finish setting it up and to get ready after the party." I say.

"Okay I can't wait." He says.

Our burgers and shakes arrive and we eat and drink whilst continuing to make small talk about the party tonight. There is going to be quite a few people here and I'm looking forward to seeing his grandparents again because I really enjoyed meeting them at Christmas. They shouldn't be too far from arriving when we get back to the house.

We get back to the house and grace is outside already starting to set everything up under the tent and I go over and ask her where she's up to and what she needs a hand with.

"If you want to start to put all of the decorations out and around for me so I can get the caterers started on the food that would be really good." She says.

"Okay can do." I say.

I get to work setting up all the decorations once I see the staff have put the tables and chairs around and the tables are all set up, I put decorations on the tables as well as hanging them up around the tent as well. As I'm hanging decorations up, I notice a wall that has a bunch of photos of Christian on it and I decide to go and have a look. Grace has gone all out with these photos as I see a lot of when Christian was a little boy.

"What are you looking at?" he comes over and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'm just looking at all of these photos your mum has put up. You were a really cute kid." I say.

"I was cute? What I'm not cute anymore?" he asks faking a sad voice with a pout.

"No not anymore. Now you handsome and hot and sexy as hell." I say looking up at him and giggling.

"Yeah okay nice save there." He says.

"I was being serious." I tell him.

"Do you want to know which photo is my favourite?" he asks me.

"Which one?" I ask.

"This one right here." He says and points to a photo of us on Christmas day here at his parents' house. We're cuddled up together on the couch and we are both sporting huge smiles on our faces as we look into each other's eyes. We look so happy and in love.

"I agree. That's definitely my favourite too." I say and lean up and give him a kiss on the lips.

I get back to work on putting all of the decorations around and when I'm done I stand back and take a look at how good the tent looks now that everything is all set up.

"Wow Ana this looks amazing thank you." Grace says to me.

"Thank you Grace. Also I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay tonight and agreeing to let Christian and I stay in the boathouse." I say.

"You're welcome. I hope tonight goes as planned for you." She says unsure what else to say.

"Thank you. I just need a little bit of time to set up the boathouse with the candles and stuff I bought." I say.

"Okay well when you want to set that up let me know and I can keep Christian occupied in the meantime." She says.

"Thank you. Well I'm going to go and get changed and get ready." I say.

"You're welcome to use the upstairs bathroom to have shower and get ready if you like." Grace says.

"Thanks. I might take you up on that offer. I will be back down shortly." I say as I head off upstairs to Christians bedroom to grab my stuff and head to the bathroom.

"Hey where are you off to?" Christian asks when I run into him in the hallway.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower and then get ready I won't be long." I say and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I wish I could join you." He tells me.

"Another time I promise." I say and go into the bathroom.

I set everything down on the counter and grab a towel and hop into the shower. After having a quick shower I get out and dry myself off and look into my bag to find the lingerie I bought this morning to put on. I put it on and look in the mirror and even I have to admit that I look good in this and I can't wait for Christian to see this later on and even more so I can't wait for him to take it off. I put my dress on over top and begin work on my hair and make-up. I try to keep it as natural as possible but decide that I do want to put in a bit of effort after all tonight is a big night. Once I'm all ready to go I head back to Christian's room to put my shoes on and notice that he's not in here. He must be downstairs already so I put my shoes on and make my way down the stairs where I notice Christian looks sexy as hell in a pair of black dress pants and a light blue button up shirt.

The room suddenly goes quiet as all eyes turn to me as I walk down the stairs and when he notices the sudden fall in conversation he looks around the room until his eyes lock on mine. Grey to blue.

AUTHORS NOTE: _Okay dont kill me for building that up and cutting the birthday in half. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. Part two of the birthday will be up at the end of next week. Have a good weekend!_


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay wow its definitely been a moment. I apologize that i havent had the chance to update in almost 5 months. It honestly hasnt felt that long but im going to blame real life for being so busy. Hopefully i can get back into a bit more of a regular updating pattern. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that its been worth the wait. Ps to all of my Aussie readers i hope you enjoy Grand Final weekend as much as i will. Go the Storm and the Swans!**

 _All characters belong to E.L James._

Ana's POV

I walk down the stairs to be greeted at the bottom by a very handsome looking Christian.

"You look absolutely breathtaking baby." He says as he leans in to give me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Thank you. You look amazing yourself." I say smiling at him.

We make our way outside to the marquee where all of the guests are mingling and talking and we start to make our way around to talk to as many people as possible. Shortly dinner is served and we make our way to the table to sit together and eat.

After dinner, his family and I get up to give a few speeches about Christian and to thank everyone for coming. We then decide to cut the cake and serve it so we can get on with the party. There is a DJ set up in the tent near the dance floor ready to start pumping the tunes. The first song the DJ asks Christian and I to get up and share a dance together to Everything I Do by Bryan Adams. As we make our way around the dance floor, Christian starts singing the lyrics in my ear making me get goose bumps feeling his love pouring into each word he says to me.

"I'm having a wonderful party thank you Ana." He whispers to me as we continue to dance together with everyone watching on.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're enjoying the party but I promise you the best is yet to come." I say seductively.

"I can't wait baby. It's going to be my favourite moment of tonight." He tells me.

"I hope so." I say as the song finishes and we make our way back to the table as other decide to get up and have a dance but I really need to rest my poor feet from these shoes.

We continue to share many dances together and dancing with members of our family and before long the party is beginning to wind down and people are starting to head home. Christian and I make our way into the house to say goodbye to all of the remaining guests. Carrick, Grace, Elliot and Mia all make their way upstairs to head to bed leaving us to make our way out to the boathouse.

As we make our way up the stairs of the boathouse, I ask Christian to wait outside the door for 10 minutes so I can finish getting everything ready for him. I call him inside the door and I look up to see coming into Christian's view everything I have set up. Rose petals throw all over the bed and a trail on the floor leading from the door to the bed, candles around the room that I have lit up and most importantly me laying on the bed in the lingerie and a giant bow tied around me ready for him to unwrap. The look on his stunned face right now is priceless like he can't believe this is really finally happening.

"Babe… wow… I… I can't even….. This is amazing. Thank you." he says stunned at the room and most importantly at me.

"You're welcome. Anything for you." I say as I get up and walk over to him putting my arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

We continue kissing as I make my way to the hem of his shirt and take it over his head momentarily breaking our kiss. I go back to hissing him and I move my hand all over his chest, his once no go zone long forgotten as we stand here going at it hot and heavy. My hands make their way down to the button and zipper of his pants and I undo them and start to push his pants down as I make my way down with them until I come face to face with his large member covered by his boxers. I slide his boxers down to his ankles to join his pants and take a hold of his large erection and pump it a few times before putting it into my mouth. I kiss the head and lick down the side before putting the whole thing in my mouth as far as it goes touching the back of my throat. I'm thankful I don't have a gag reflex otherwise this whole blowjob thing would be hard considering how big he is. I continue to pump him inside my mouth while Christian holds my head to him and tangles his hands in my hair. I can't tell he is getting close because he starts moving my head faster and he's grunting really loudly. All of a sudden I feel him tighten before he explodes in my mouth shouting out my name. I suck every last drop out of him before placing a kiss on the tip of his erection. I make my way back up to his mouth and continue to kiss him before he pulls away.

"My turn." He says with a devilish grin and he finally pulls on my bow to release me so I'm standing in front of him in just a barely there black lacy thong. He takes a moment to appreciate it before lifting me up and taking me over to the bed where he places me down and continues to kiss me. He makes his way down to my breasts where he sucks them both until they are incredibly hard. He continues to kiss down my stomach making his way to the ultimate goal.

"As much as I love this on you, I think I like it even better off." He says as he makes a move to take off my thong. Once he takes it off, he gives it a whiff before throwing it on the ground with the rest of our clothes. "Ah this is what you meant when you said Brazilian." he says with a cheeky smile.

"Surprise." I say in response panting with need for him. He puts his head down into my sex and begins to attack my clit by licking and sucking at it. He begins to lick my sex before pumping his fingers in and going back to licking my clit. It's not long before I'm building and I know my orgasm is coming any moment.

"Oh my god Christian." I shout as I find my orgasm. He keeps going pumping his fingers and lapping up my juices. When he's finished he makes his way up my body kissing me and I can taste myself on him.

"How was that?" he asks.

"That was amazing. I put some condoms in that top draw there for you when you're ready." I tell him.

"Okay." He says while reaching over to grab one out of the draw. He gets one out and rips open the foil packet before carefully placing it on his very hard member.

"Are you ready baby?" he says as he leans over me and lines himself up with my opening.

"Yes. Ready when you are." I tell him looking into his eyes and seeing the nervousness that is present. "Hey just relax and let's take our time okay. We don't have to rush anything."

"I know. Okay are you ready?" he asks again. I answer with a nod telling him I'm good to go.

He lines himself up again and slowly inches his way in. he keeps pushing in until he can no longer fit. It takes a moment to adjust to this feeling and it honestly feels like being a virgin again.

"Are you okay?" he asks me concerned he's hurting me.

"Yeah I'm okay just give me a second to adjust." I say. "Okay you can start to move now please."

He starts to move slowly pumping in and out of me whilst I start moving to meet him thrust for thrust. We eventually start moving faster and I can start to feel my orgasm build within.

"Oh god babe you're so tight. I'm about to cum are you nearly there?" he asks.

"Yes… oh god Christian. Oh my god… I think I'm….. Oh god…"

"Yes that's it Ana cum with me."

"Ahhhhhh Christian…." I shout out as I explode out around him.

"Ohhhh fuck Ana yes." Christian shouts as he comes and collapses on top of me.

After some time he finally moves onto his back taking me with him so I'm lying beside him with my head on his chest. "Wow Ana that was amazing. Thank you."

"That was incredible. Thank you Christian. Happy Birthday." I respond.

"Thank you baby. I don't know that now we've started I will ever have enough of you. I love you." he tells me as runs his hand up and down my back.

"Me either. I love you too." I say as I look up to him and give him a kiss on the lips that was supposed to be short and sweet but turns into us going at it again and again.

I wake the next morning to a beautiful Christian sleeping next to me and decide I'm going to make him some breakfast in bed. I get up looking around for my clothes decide on putting Christian's boxers and shirt on to head over to the house and hope no one catches me.

I get to work making us bacon, eggs and pancakes with orange juice and just as I'm putting everything onto the tray Grace walks into the kitchen catching me wearing Christian's clothes.

"Nice outfit Ana." She says looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"Thank you. I just thought I'd make some breakfast for Christian to have in bed." I say turning the colour of a tomato.

"That's ok. I hope you two had a wonderful night last night." she says with a knowing look on her face.

"We did thank you. I'm going to take this out now before Christian begins to wonder where I am." I say and quickly make my exit to avoid more awkward conversation with his mum or worse anyone else wakes up and sees me.

I get back into the boathouse and notice Christian is still asleep so I put the tray on the bedside table and jump on to wake him up. He stirs a little but doesn't wake straight away until I start peppering kisses on his stomach and chest making my way up to his mouth.

"Good morning babe." I say as he opens his eyes.

"Good morning to you to." He says. "Nice outfit you have there."

"Why thank you. I went to the house and made you some breakfast." I say hoping off him and going to the other bedside table to bring the tray of food closer.

"Thank you. I'm quite hungry for food and other things." He says to me with a smirk on his face.

"Okay well how about we eat this food I've cooking you and then making we can take care of your other hunger." I say back.

"Deal baby." He says as he picks up his knife and fork to start eating the food.

We settle into a comfortable silence as we sit in the bed eating our breakfast and drinking our orange juice. After we've finished eating. We move the tray to the side and settle in for another round or two before deciding to make our way over to the main house for a shower and to get dressed for the day. We enjoy the rest of the day together hanging out before I have to go home Sunday afternoon thinking about what an amazing weekend I've had with Christian and how much I love him.


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok first an apology that its taken a while to get this out. I had a serious case of writers block and not knowing what i wanted to do with this story so its taken a while for me to get this out. Hopefully it wont be this long for the next chapter. There is a bit of a time jump for this chapter just cause it was the only way for me to keep this story moving along. If you're not in the Facebook group FSOG Fanfic Obssessed then you're really missing out. Just sayin. I will also post teasers and stuff on there if you wanna know whats coming up. Thanks to the ladies in that group for inspring me to keep writing this story. Also can i just say, that trailer! OMFG is it February yet?! All characters belong to EL James.**

Ana's POV

 _ **Three months later**_

I wake up with a feeling of dread. Back to school day. This past summer has been some of the best months of my life and I'm sad to have to go back to school although I am excited to see my friends. I spent most of the summer hanging out with Christian when we weren't working for my dad and re-doing the house. The house is finally completed and looking much better than it did before. I know my dad hasn't done much to it since my mum left but I'm glad he finally found the motivation to get it all done up and looking good. I will admit its nice having a new done up bedroom and walk in closet and bathroom. It's nice to finally have somewhere to put all of my clothes in, instead of trying to shove them into draws they didn't fit in and having them sit everywhere in baskets and it's nice to have a new done up bathroom that doesn't have paint falling off the walls and broken tiles everywhere.

Christian and I spent a lot of time together over the summer eating out, going swimming when the sun was out, ice skating, going to the movies and even to the arcade. We of course also spent a lot of time having sex. It's weird to picture our relationship without it now but I'm glad we waited as long as we did and that Christian was able to get over his fear of me touching him without a shirt on and now he craves my hands all over him when we're doing it. I'm pretty sure the sex gets better each time we do it which is also really good. I worried about what my life would be like without Josh in it and whether I'd be able to bring myself to move on and be happy with someone else but I'm glad I opened up and let Christian in. In a weird way I feel like Josh sent him to me knowing he was exactly what I needed in my life and I'm forever grateful to have those memories of him. I still can't believe it's been a year since he was taken away. I spent the day with his parents and going to visit his grave and talking to him which I felt helped me in ways I can't even understand. Despite Christian being a possessive person when it comes to me and other men, I'm glad he understands my feelings for Josh will never change and he will always have a piece of my heart. He even came with me to visit his grave on the anniversary which I'm forever grateful for. His love and support got me through that day.

I leave the house as my dad is heading to work and with a quick wave I get into Christian's car which is waiting in the driveway for me.

"Hi baby." He says with a kiss as I get into the car next to him.

"Hey." I say as I kiss him back.

We head off towards school with our fingers entwined as Christian drives. We make small talk about school and not looking forward to being back which ultimately means spending less time together during the day as we won't be in the same classes. We pull into the car pack and easy find an empty space close to the buildings. We get out and together we walk hand in hand through the front doors. I'm excited that this year we're going to be juniors which only means two years to go until we can spread our wings and go off to college. I've been thinking more and more lately about where I want to go and Harvard is looking more and more appealing to me as the days go on. I know Christian's parents really want him to go there but he's dead set against going at all. I don't want to base my decision solely on where he is going and what he is doing but it would be nice to be close to each other and it doesn't hurt that they have an excellent English Literature program there. But if Christian decides he's not going to college and wants to stay here in Seattle then I would definitely consider attending a college here to be closer to him but who knows where we are going to be in two years' time. Maybe we won't even be together and that thought along leaves a sour taste in my mouth. I guess this is something we have to discuss soon before we really start considering applying anywhere and weighing up our options.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I run into a wall of person in front of me. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I say to the girl standing in front of me.

"Yeah well pay attention and watch where you're going next time." She says in a hasty voice and she looks Christian up and down essentially eye-fucking him right before me.

"Oh yeah well how about you stop eye-fucking my boyfriend while you're at it." I snap back at her seeing green.

"Yeah right like he'll be your boyfriend for long. He'll be mine soon enough." She purrs before turning and walking away from us with a sway to her hips as she goes leaving a very stunned look on my face.

"Baby don't listen to her. You know that I don't want anyone but you don't let her get inside your head. I'm yours and yours only." He tells me in the sweetest voice trying to calm any fears I had about him going off with her.

"I know babe it just bugs me that she was so straight forward like that telling me she was going to steal you whilst you're standing there. That frustrates me. I would never do that to someone." I tell him and he hugs me.

"I know and that's one of the many things I love about you. Now come on we have to get ready to go to class." He tells me as he takes my hand and leads me to our first class.

The day flies by and before I know it Christian and I are on our way back to my place to get our homework done together. We pull up in front of the house and head inside towards the kitchen table to get started. The sooner we get our homework done the sooner we can do other things.

"Do you want a snack or a drink?" I ask as Christian makes himself comfortable at the table.

"Yeah sure whatever you've got is fine with me." He tells me. I pull out a bag of chips and two sodas for us to drink and bring them back to the table setting them down before sitting and digging out my books to get started.

I've been struggling for the last half an hour with this math homework that just doesn't seem to make sense. I never understood the point of numbers. They have no real bearing on what I want to do when I go to college so I don't see the point of studying it but the school says otherwise. Christian can see I'm struggling with something the way I keep hugging and sighing every 30 seconds.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"This stupid math homework. I don't get it and it doesn't make sense. It's stupid, pointless and certainly a waste of my time." I say frustrated that I can't seem to get it right.

"It's not that hard here let me help you." he says leaning over to look at what I'm stuck on. He tries to start explaining it to me but I'm just not getting it and after a good ten minutes really trying to understand I give up.

"Look I don't get it. How about you just do it for me?" I say in a seductive voice. That voice that I know gets him going and he won't be able to resist me.

"Nice try but if I do it for you then you'll never get it. You need to do this yourself." He says discreetly trying to adjust himself so I can't see that I'm affecting him by batting my lashes and giving him my best smile.

"Well I can always make it worth your while. If you do my math homework for me ill help you out with that problem you've got happening in your pants before my dad gets home." I say seductively with my best innocent smile for him. I can tell he's really thinking about it and going to cave when I lean over and start stroking him outside of his pants certainly not helping his situation.

"Okay fine but this one time only. You can't keep dangling this carrot in front of me to get me to do your math homework every time. At some point you have to learn this stuff yourself." He tells me as I've moved to straddle him undoing his jeans and moving them down his legs along with his boxers. I kneel in front of him and take his large erection in my hand and begin to move my hand up and down before taking my tongue and licking the tick where I can see some pre-cum. I take him in my mouth and being to suck him in taking him further and further down my throat as I go and when he hits the back of my throat I swallow around him. This causes him to moan my name really load further egging me on to keep going. I keep sucking him and swallowing around him and all too soon he's telling me he's about to come when I feel him tense and explode in my mouth. He's so far down my throat I have no choice but to swallow all he's giving me. I lick and suck him clean before pulling his boxers and jeans back up and tucking him back into place.

"Wow baby that was amazing. You never cease to amaze me with your skills. Should we take this party upstairs to your room?" he says after he finally gains the words to speak.

"we can't my dad will be home any minute and the last thing I want is him coming into the house and hearing us or worse seeing us so maybe later we can head out in your car to our spot." I tell him just as I hear my dad pull up in the driveway.

"Right on cue." Christian says as my dad walks through the front door.

"Afternoon kids. How was school?" my dad asks.

"Hi daddy school was good we're just getting our homework done. I was thinking of making lamb chops and a salad for dinner. Does that sounds okay with you?" I ask him trying to mask what I had been doing not two minutes before he walked through that door.

"That sounds fine with me Annie. Are you staying for dinner Christian?" he says.

"Uh yeah I might if that's ok. Lamb chops and salad sounds really nice." Christian tells my dad.

"Fine with me and you certainly won't be disappointed Annie makes great sauce for the chops and a mean salad to go with it." he says with a chuckle.

"I can't wait for it then. I don't think I've had a bad meal of hers yet so I don't see this one as being any different." He says.

As Christian discreetly takes my math homework to do, I get up and begin to prepare and cook our dinner for tonight. I love this normalcy about things and that Christian is able to be here for dinner practically every night of the week. When dinner is ready Christian has finished setting the table so the three of us sit down to enjoy our meal, talking about our days. When we've all finished eating I pack up the table and load the dishwasher before Christian and I decide to take a drive to get some dessert, telling my dad we'll be back soon. I'm pretty sure he knows exactly what we're off to do but as usual he says nothing to us as we head out to Christian's car to take a drive.


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHORS NOTE: Two chapters in two days. Inspiration has really hit and im even half way thru the next chapter so expect that by the end of the week. Thanks for the reviews/favs/follows. Theyre greatly appreciated. Please dont hate me for the end of this chapter. All characters belong to EL James.**

Ana POV

It's been a slow week at school and I'm glad it's finally Friday. I wake this morning to my blaring alarm reminding me it's time to get up for school. Christian and I have stayed out every night this week for over two hours getting "dessert" after he has dinner with us to the point that when we return my dad has long gone to bed so I just put his ice cream in the freezer for him to have the next day hoping he's not too mad at me that we're gone forever. I'm pretty sure he knows what we're off doing each night by the look he gives us when we telling him that we're heading out although he continues to say nothing. I think it's his way of dealing with the whole boyfriend situation and just choosing to be blind to it knowing that even if he forbid us we'd just find other ways to do it anyway. Lord knows he's told me a million and one times about being careful and he's even let Christian stay over a couple of times in my room with the door shut. Christian hasn't stayed over for a few weeks because the last time he stayed, the next morning my dad could barely make eye contact with either of us and was really awkward so I'm pretty sure he heard us the night before so I've been too afraid to ask but I've been thinking about biting the bullet and asking if Christian can stay over this weekend because as much as I love sneaking off with him of a night time in his car, I really want to just be normal and have sex in a bed instead of the back seat of his car.

I get ready for school and make my way downstairs to where my dad sits at the table eating his breakfast and reading the morning paper.

"Good morning daddy." I say and give him a kiss on the cheek trying to butter him up for what I'm about to ask.

"Morning Annie. What did you do or what do you want?" he says looking at me cautiously.

"What makes you think I want something or did something?" I ask.

"Because you called me daddy and gave me a kiss on the cheek. That combination only comes when you did something or you want to ask me something so spill what is it?" he says.

"Okay fine. I was wondering if maybe Christian could stay over this weekend?" I say quietly watching him and waiting for a reaction.

"Okay fine he can stay but this time can you please keep it down when you go to bed? Just because I'm nice enough to let him stay over knowing full well what the two of you are getting up to, doesn't actually mean I want to hear it otherwise he's not staying over again got it?" he says to me sternly.

"Okay that's fine and I'm sorry we were a little loud last time. We'll keep it down this time." I say embarrassed that my suspicions were true. He nods back at me as I continue to eat my breakfast.

After I'm ready to go, I head out of the house when I see Christian waiting for me in the driveway. "Good morning baby." He says with a kiss to my lips as I get into the passenger seat of the car.

"Morning." I say returning his kiss as I get settled into the seat. "So I talked to my dad this morning and asked if it was okay for you to stay over this weekend and he said yes. He also said we have to be quiet because I was right the last time you stayed over we were a little loud and he heard us having sex."

"Is this an invite to come over so he can kill me for having sex with his daughter?" he asks me weary of my dad's decision.

"I don't think so. He just said that whilst he knows exactly what we are doing in the bedroom he doesn't actually want to hear it and if it happens again you won't be allowed to stay over anymore." I tell him.

"Okay well I'm glad he's giving us a chance. You just need to keep it down so he doesn't kill me." He chuckles.

"Yeah right me? How about you Mr oh baby you feel so good so tight squeezing my cock keep going baby." I say imitating him.

"Yeah okay maybe it's both of us. But I'm glad we get to have sex in a bed this weekend and not just the back seat of my car." He says wiggling his eyebrows at me and I laugh at him.

We arrive at school 10 minutes later making our way through the doors hand in hand and I'm immediately put in a sour mood as I see who's standing off to the right staring at us as she has done every single morning when we have arrived at school.

"Just ignore her baby. Paying attention to her petty, pathetic self is exactly the reaction she wants from you to get into your head and question it. Don't let her do that. You know that I love you and that you're it for me. She's not even that pretty." He tells me as he rubs soothing circles on my back trying his best to calm me down from the situation.

"It just annoys me that she thinks she can come after you that's all. Like what part of you have a girlfriend does she not get?" I tell him as we continue to walk to class.

"I don't know, but please try not to think about it. I love you and I will see you later at lunch." He says and gives me a kiss before heading towards his first class.

I make my way out of class when the bell rings and head towards the cafeteria for lunch. As I walk through the door I immediately see red. That bitch has her hands on my man! I'm seething and when I study them closely he seems to have no problem with her touching him. They're laughing together and my blood is boiling. So much for she's not even that pretty. I can't stay here and look at this. Just as I turn to leave the room, he notices me and realises just what I have seen and starts to follow me. I'm so angry I start running away in the opposite direction as he's yelling after me telling me to stop and wait but instead I bolt for oval to get away.

"Ana stop please let me explain. I don't know what it is you think you saw but I promise you it's not what you think it is." He says as he finally catches up to me at the bleachers on the football field.

"It looked to me as if you were getting pretty cosy with the girl who seems so hell bent on stealing you away from me. What happened to all that 'oh she's not even that pretty' and 'you're it for me baby no one else' huh? I guess that was all a load of shit because here you are laughing with her and letting her touch you. Something I couldn't even do until three months ago! I'm done Christian I'm not going to stand by and watch you flirt with some other girl in front of me. I've seen the way she's been looking at you all week and I'm sick of it so just go be with her and forget all about me." I say as the tears stream down my face.

"Ana please listen to me it's not like that. Look she was walking towards me when someone slipped and spilled their food all over her. Didn't you see the massive stain on her top? Anyway I thought it was hilarious after all the shit she's been pulling all week so I started laughing at her. At first she was so angry that happened in front of me then she started laughing too and held onto my arm. When she grabbed it I told her to let go about five times but she wouldn't. Then she saw you and started playing it up knowing you would get angry. Then you stormed out and I told her to leave us alone and came after you. Baby I swear that's what happened and if you don't believe then ask every single person who was standing there. I meant every word of what I said there is no one else for me and I don't like her at all. I love you and I swear nothing is happening between us. I know it sounds like some lame excuse but I promise it's not." He tries his hardest to console me and make me believe that he is telling the truth.

"you're right that's the lamest thing I've ever heard and no I didn't look at her clothes close enough to see food on them Christian. I was too busy looking at the fact that she was touching your arm and the two of you were laughing with each other. You know how much I despise her for the audacity she had to say that you wouldn't be my boyfriend for very long and now this. I just don't know what to think." I tell him in between trying to wipe away the tears from my face.

"Look I get it, your upset and feeling insecure and I certainly haven't helped that but please believe my baby that I would never do this to you. Please, please, please believe that. Please trust that I didn't do anything and I don't like her just as much as you. Don't let her come between us baby please I couldn't stand the thought of losing you over someone I have no interest whatsoever in." he pleads with me begging me to believe him but I just don't really know if I do.


	25. Chapter 25

_**AUTHORS NOTE: As always thank you for the reviews/favs/follows. I hope you enjoy this chapter its a little shorter but i had to cut it where i did because otherwise it was getting too long. I hope to do another update maybe two before Christmas! All characters belong to EL James.**_

Christian's POV

The bell for lunch has just rung and I'm making my way to the cafeteria to meet up with Ana so we can have lunch together. I'm excited for this weekend that he dad is letting stay the night especially after last time when he heard us. I'm only slightly scared that I'm going to arrive tomorrow and he's still going to kill me for having sex with his daughter. I mean I don't doubt he knew we were doing it but hearing us actually having sex is a completely different thing. I just hope he's not too angry when I get there. As I walk into the cafeteria I notice that bitch who's been making daggers at Ana all week trying to make out like she has some claim over me when she doesn't. I love Ana and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and have a future with her. I certainly don't want this fake barbie but she's getting under Ana's skin and I wish she could just see that its only her I look at. I wasn't lying when I said this other girl isn't even pretty. She's not. Ana is a whole lot prettier than she is hands down.

She's walking towards me when all of a sudden some nerd trips over his own shoes spilling the tray he had in his hands with his food all over barbie. She's seething that her precious clothes are now ruined and she's screaming at this poor freshman frightening him to death. Its then I start laughing at her and how horrible she now looks with food spilled all down the front of her. She's now starring at me with anger in her eyes that I would have the audacity to laugh at her. Then she starts to laugh too with tears in her eyes she's leaning into me touching my arm a seemingly innocent act unless you know me and know that up until not that long ago this would have me seeing red and lashing out towards her in anger. I try to move her arm off me but she tightens her grip and its in that moment I look over to where she's looking and see my beautiful Ana standing there tears about to spill out of her eyes when she turns around and starts running in the opposite direction. I take barbie's hand off my arm and scream at her telling her never to touch me ever again and start running after Ana. She's heading towards the football field and when I finally get there I see her sitting down on the bleachers.

"Ana stop please let me explain. I don't know what it is you think you saw but I promise you it's not what you think it is." I try pleading with her as I attempt to catch my breath after chasing her here.

"It looked to me as if you were getting pretty cosy with the girl who seems so hell bent on stealing you away from me. What happened to all that 'oh she's not even that pretty' and 'you're it for me baby no one else' huh? I guess that was all a load of shit because here you are laughing with her and letting her touch you. Something I couldn't even do until three months ago! I'm done Christian I'm not going to stand by and watch you flirt with some other girl in front of me. I've seen the way she's been looking at you all week and I'm sick of it so just go be with her and forget all about me." She says with tears rolling down her face breaking my once non-existent heart that she could even think that I would do this to her.

"Ana please listen to me it's not like that. Look she was walking towards me when someone slipped and spilled their food all over her. Didn't you see the massive stain on her top? Anyway I thought it was hilarious after all the shit she's been pulling all week so I started laughing at her. At first she was so angry that happened in front of me then she started laughing too and held onto my arm. When she grabbed it I told her to let go about five times but she wouldn't. Then she saw you and started playing it up knowing you would get angry. Then you stormed out and I told her to leave us alone and came after you. Baby I swear that's what happened and if you don't believe then ask every single person who was standing there. I meant every word of what I said there is no one else for me and I don't like her at all. I love you and I swear nothing is happening between us. I know it sounds like some lame excuse but I promise it's not." I'm trying hard to tell her the truth and to have her believe it and believe me that I didn't do what she thinks I'm doing.

"You're right that's the lamest thing I've ever heard and no I didn't look at her clothes close enough to see food on them Christian. I was too busy looking at the fact that she was touching your arm and the two of you were laughing with each other. You know how much I despise her for the audacity she had to say that you wouldn't be my boyfriend for very long and now this. I just don't know what to think." She tells me as she's trying to wipe away her tear stained face and if she'd let me near her id wipe away her tears for her but I don't think she'd have that right now.

"Look I get it, you're upset and feeling insecure and I certainly haven't helped that but please believe me baby that I would never do this to you. Please, please, please believe that. Please trust that I didn't do anything and I don't like her just as much as you. Don't let her come between us baby please I couldn't stand the thought of losing you over someone I have no interest whatsoever in." I plead with her but by the look on her face I don't know if she's having it.

"You really were just laughing at her not with her?" she sighs looking for confirmation.

"Yes baby I promise. When I saw her hand on my arm I tried to pry it off but she gripped me tighter and that's when I looked up and saw she was looking at you. I then grabbed her hand and yanked it off and told her never to touch me again and came after you. I don't know what else I have to do to prove to you that I'm in this for the long haul and that you're it. no one else. I really wish you'd believe that." I say still saddened by the face that she doesn't believe this.

"I do believe you and I'm sorry I yelled and got carried away its just hard when I see someone touch you and all I think is it took me so long to get to a point where I could touch you without asking that it hurts to see that. But I should have believed you. I do believe you that you're in this for the long run. I really just want to go and give her a large piece of my mind and tell her once and for all to just back the hell off." She tells me a look of anger in her eyes.

"Apology accepted and I'm sorry if I did anything for you to doubt me. If it would make you feel better than say something but sometimes being the bigger person will give you better satisfaction than stooping to her level." I tell her as I engulf her in my arms hugging her.

"Fuck being the bigger person I'm going to rip her a new one." She says as she turns around and heads back towards the cafeteria. This is not going to end well I'm sure of it. I decide to follow her back so I can make sure this doesn't get out of hand. The last thing Ana needs is to get suspended for a fight over me. Her dad would not be pleased with either of us and there would go our sleepover this weekend. Fuck.


End file.
